(Tremor OP Corner) Harry Potter: Champion of Arkadya
by Tremor230
Summary: Have no fear, I will update my on-going stories too, just wanted to add the very last OP Story I managed to recover from erasure. Rated M, AU, OOC and the like. Summ: A Triwizard in which Harry is indeed a student of a fourth school, the "Arkadya National Institute of Magic and Enchantment" or "A.N.I.M.E." used various elements from anime, manga and games to create the 4th school.
1. Chapter 1

**I am taking an HUGE gamble here, don't know if you'll like, most probably every one of you will hate it, but I wanted to try. Sorry if it seems a little cliché, I am not doing it on purpose.**

 **I don't remember if Beauxbattons is a Girls-only school or not, in here it isn't. Just to clarify.**

 **Here we have an OP Harry Potter joining Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament; yes I know I did something similar with " _Helping Hand of Death"_ but that was a Challenge,  THIS is one of my "OP Corner" stories, there is a difference.**

 **I'll change Harry's " _Mannerism"_ a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

 **More than "Crossover" this is more exactly me "Taking" parts from this Game or that Anime/Manga and add it to the School Harry will go to for his first three years before being dragged in the Triwizard.**

 **Not against his will of course, but I'll explain later.**

 **The name of the school? Easy: ' _Arkadya's National Institute of Magic and Enchantment'..._**

 ** _A.N.I.M.E ..._ Got it? Got it? - _wink wink-_ Ah! XD. **

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / spell

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing... _Help_?**

 **Harry of Arkadya Chapter 1: Letters from no-one AND a visit from a stranger.**

 **Number 4 – Privet Drive - Surrey – (Small extract from the Original Book Series, that of course I DON'T own.)**

 _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense..._

Until the owls started flying all around their house and even ' _camping'_ outside for a chance to enter of course.

Vernon Dursley, a fat man that had been sometimes called ' _The Walrus'_ behind his back from his colleagues thanks to his wide belly an thick moustache, was at the moment grumbling to himself while hammering planks to windows and doors to keep the letters from ' _those freaks'_ out of his  NORMAL! House while in the meantime also nursing his black-eye courtesy of his wife...really, a man makes a mistake and try to use a slice of his wife's home-made cake as an hammer and she gets violent! The nerve!

"They are still outside, Vernon!" Petunia Dursley said with a low hissing voice while glaring at one of the owls, trying idiotically to win a staring contest with said avian. And she could swear the other owls were cheering for their fellow bird the whole duration of the stare-war.

"They won't get in here now that I am done, that's for sure!" Vernon answered as he proudly stood to watch the result of his work.

 **Meanwhile – living room -**

"Who may want to speak with you so badly?" Dudley Dursley, another ball of lard, asked to his scrawny cousin.

"I-I don't know," the boy, Harry Potter, answered shaking his head wildly.

All other matters though literally died when _HEAVY_ steps resounded from outside catching everyone's attention, especially when the various owls went (if possible for them) wide-eyes before flying away so fast to leave behind after-images to become tiny dots in the horizon once dropped their letters on the doorstep just to say ' _Done! Delivered! I am out of here!"_ before escaping.

"What is happening?" Vernon muttered as the main door momentarily trembled to show someone failing to open it, soon followed by a deep voice grumbling in anger.

" _Open this damn door, I have a tight schedule!_ " the mysterious visitor said from the other side with a growl decidedly not human escaping his mouth.

"Who are you?! This is a respectable house and I won't have a freeeeee..." whatever insult Vernon was about to use turned to dust as the door went tore down with an uncaring shove letting the stranger finally able to enter.

And enter it did, casting his shadow in the whole room thanks to his towering height, with a clattering of metallic boots the tallest being Harry had ever seen entered in the small living room to seize with his steel-bending stare everyone present.

"What were you saying?" the tall creature, wearing a richly decorated black armour with a long cape on his back, asked with his expression morphing into one of cruel amusement.

" _Mimblewimble..._ " Vernon squealed while looking all the way up to the green skinned creature that had to bend down his head momentarily to pass by the door.

"I thought so...I am looking for Harold James Potter, where is he?" the red-haired giant asked with a sneer.

" _The Boy-COUGH!_...I mean, the boy? Here! He is here! All safe and sound and happy! See? HAPPY!" Vernon, after clearing his throat to get rid of the high-pitched tone of voice, answered nervously while grabbing Harry by the shoulders to move the boy in front of himself, grabbing the sides of the kid's mouth to force them up in a smile.

"Uhm! Mister Potter?" the giant asked.

"Y-Yes?" Harry answered.

"Do you see this?" the tall man said showing a letter with a crest showing four animals, his face twisted into a disgusted frown.

"The-the letter?" the boy answered uncertain.

"This is a letter from Hogwarts, a sub-par so-called ' _school of Magic'_..." the man said in disgust while glaring at Petunia for the strangled sound she had left out.

"S-Sorry." the woman said demurely while unable to meet the scathing glare the other was sending her.

"M-Magic does not exist," Harry said making the two adult Dursley turn VERY pale.

"...I guess from you expressions that this particular form of denial is in fact your doing?" the green-skinned man said.

"We...we believed safer to...stop him from knowing about it?" Vernon said with a nervous smile.

In answer the tall man just raised his hand and mimicked the act of crushing something in his palm, as soon as he did that the near couch went ' _compressed'_ into a tight ball by an unseen force before turning into a small mass of dust upon release.

"Mister Potter, Magic is indeed real and can be harnessed. But we are getting off-track...do you know why the likes of Hogwarts, Beauxbattons and in some form Durmstrang as well, to name a few, are considered from us to be ' _Sub-par'_?" he asked.

"N-No, sir." the boy answered.

"Because while they TRY to teach Magic, they fail Miserably in that, I am here to offer you a place in a REAL School of Magic." the man said with his posture itself speaking of how proud he was for his own Academy.

"I am one of the professors of _Arkadya's National Institute of Magic and Enchantment,_ but you can call it just " _Arkadya"_ _._ Our own Seers and Mentalists had scanned this land in search for possible candidates, but unfortunately the other " _Schools"_ in here had been dramatically faster than what we thought and managed to ensnare our other candidates in their pathetic registry of students, luckily at least you we managed to reach in time...the choice is still yours though, we are not the kind of people ready to force/steal students from other schools, no matter how  poor their level is," he added while giving to Harry the three letters with the crests of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang on them.

"I...I have to choose?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, child. But be quick, I don't like being here...I prefer my office and classroom back at the Academy."

"Then why you are here?" Petunia blurted-out before covering her mouth with both hands.

"Considering the fact that some fool used a kind of Magical Barrier to cover this place it has been decided that someone like me, one more used to battle, seemed the best choice in case other problems would have arose." he answered.

But while the adults were talking, Harry wasn't listening, he was simply too focused onto the three letters the strange man had given him, each one written with an elegant calligraphy on smooth parchment and every one of them congratulating him for the (unspoken) ' _Honor'_ he had been gifted with for their accepting him, a small thing though caught his interest something fierce.

Hogwarts had been detailed in his address, something he had not noticed before; " _Cupboard under the stairs"_ and then " _Smallest bedroom"_ as if they KNEW how he had been treated but didn't care as long as he simply joined their school.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Uh?" the tall man leaned down to better look at the small boy curiously.

"Why should I join Arkadya instead of the others?" the boy clarified.

"Bwahahahahaha! Why you ask? We have a simple goal, to shape the future War Lords and War Mistress of this generation, we strive to give to our students everything they need to become exactly what they were meant to be! In the students like you you will find a family, in the Teachers the doting parents every growing man or woman should have and in our lessons the challenge needed to push you to the extreme and then more!" the man answered with a thundering laugh that seemed to shock the whole house.

"A-And Hogwarts won't?" Harry said.

"Oh! They will try, but should you look at the number of proper Wizards and Witches that come out of their walls you would be sorely disappointed, this land's Wizarding world is stagnant...it means immobile, they refuse to change and accept the passing of time, and since you are not what they call ' _Pureblood'_ I fear that even finding a job won't be as easy as it should. They are idiots, boy! And they will always be!" the man answered.

"And Arkadya?"

"We shape men and women! We teach how to fight, how to live in every society you come from or wish to visit, we teach what to do in any possible situation may it be in Peace or in War and how to be proper members of Society; if then, once completed your studies of Magic, you are not interested in being a Wizard or a War Lord, thanks to us you would still be able to live as a Non-Magical, as a common man. Arkadya's lessons cover the whole year as students literally LIVE in the school grounds while free to meet their families during the accorded days, like that we can offer courses about Magic and Mundane things...should you care about those of course," the man replied.

"What should I do?" the boy muttered to himself.

"Those people of Hogwarts and the ones governing the Magical World won't leave you decide, you are a wizard and they WILL force you to join a school of Magic no matter what you want or not, I am offering you a place where people will just help you learn to control your Gift, not teaching you as if Magic was something you are forced to live with."

"Why? What would happen should I refuse to join any school?" Harry asked.

"We of Arkadya will just walk away as it would be your choice, the...Ministry I believe is called, will just come here and force you, should you once again refuse, they will simply ' _Block'_ your Magic in a way to stop you from ever using it and erase your memory about every news about their world," he answered.

That scared Harry, images flashing in his mind about strange men grabbing him and opening his head to ' _take away'_ the Magic he apparently had and then erase his memory had him shiver in discomfort.

"Your parents went to Hogwarts..." Petunia muttered while pointing at the Hogwarts letter.

"You-You knew that I am a wizard!?" the boy yelled in disbelief.

"YES!...yes we knew and tried to hide it from you," the woman answered, but her probable tirade about how much she hated the Magical World stopped thanks to the tall man's glare.

"How was that place?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...I am not a witch so I can not go there, they just took your mother away for most of the year, then dump her back here with those books and...and frogs turned into mugs and wands and whatnot..." the woman replied bitterly.

"Huhuhu! A jealous sister, how very tragic..." the giant said mockingly.

"I am not jealous...she was a freak..." she answered weakly.

"Lies. What's your decision, boy?"

"I-I think I'll go to Arkadya, sir..." the boy answered whispering.

"Oh, Really? And why, if I can ask?" the man asked with a pleased smirk.

"...no coming back here..." the boy muttered.

"Because we won't force you to return here? That's the first time I hear that answer, but from how you look at those people I should have known. Don't worry, child. You won't regret choosing us, I assure you we will do our best in making you enjoy your stay with us." the tall man said nodding.

"Thanks, sir." Harry said.

"It's _Professor_ , boy. I am Ganondorf III, the third to have this name, and I will soon be your Professor of Battle Magic. So you WILL call me Professor Ganondorf at all times. Understood!?" the man answered with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, Professor!" the boy replied nodding rapidly.

"Good! Tomorrow I'll return here to take you to Arkadya once retrieved some money from that bank your people has hidden in the city of London, with that you'll have your uniform prepared along your equipment, and don't worry, we don't require more money than the other schools either to be properly equipped. The school year will start in November, by then you and the others will have gone through the introductory classes and be ready to start your real lessons," Ganondorf said nodding.

"Yes, professor." Harry said nodding.

"On a side note, congratulations for joining Arkadya, I expect great things from you, just like from any of my students," the man then said shaking the boy's hand before leaving in a dramatic fluttering of his cape.

"What now, Uncle Vernon?" the boy asked.

"We have dinner, then you will go to sleep, wake up early to comb those hair of yours and dress in a presentable manner to follow your new Professor," Vernon answered while slowly walking towards the stairs.

"What happened, Vernon? And why you walk funny?...and this smell?" Petunia asked.

"I have shit myself the moment he entered, Petunia. If you others will excuse me, I'll go clean myself now." Dursley said with as much dignity an adult man shitting himself in fear could muster before leaving to go upstairs.

 **Meanwhile – with Ganondorf -Arkadya's Headmistress' Office -  
**

"Mission accomplished, Headmistress. At least Potter has joined us, even if he did it just to escape that family for the whole year," the man said as soon as he entered in an ample office.

"We'll need to look further into it then, and look for other family members also, we still need their consent to keep the children here, anything to add?" the old woman behind the desk asked.

"A lot of protections had been put around the house, whoever did that wanted to be sure no harm to come to the boy, unfortunately the family living in there had been more than eager to psychologically crush the boy's self-esteem, or at least that is what I could see from how they acted around each other," the professor answered.

"I see, a weak psyche can be a liability, if in the comfort of our own home we are not feeling safe then we won't ever feel safe no matter what. Just to be sure, I'll have Professor Boris enchant a pendant for our new student, just to be sure whoever used that Barrier won't try to summon the boy back in there in a misguided attempt at keeping him ' _safe'._ Other than that, you talked about a spy in the near houses, am I right?" the Headmistress said.

"Yes, it's an old lady. During my first scouting she tried to alert someone of my presence, just to be sure I broke her leg and modified her memory to make her believe she just tripped on one of her cats and erased any trace of my being near the house," the other answered.

"Really, Ganondorf...I expect those things from your grandfather, not you." the woman said sighing.

"Do not compare me to that megalomaniac! He was a monster with delusions of godhood and I am NOT Him!" the professor said angrily.

"We can not choose our family, Ganondorf. Sooner or later you will need to face the fact that you are indeed his descendant, even if not as Evil as him. He did great things, terrible ones of course, but still his Power had no equal." the old woman said.

"Yes, and people can not stop comparing me with him, that's why I hate my own reflection in the mirror for my being identical to him...I'll go looking for other students, please let me know if you find a suitable Guardian for Mister Potter so I'll be the one to talk to them. Good day, Headmistress Suliman," Ganondorf said bowing before leaving the room in great haste.

"So much hatred and regret...if only he could move on from all that," the woman muttered sadly.

 **Back in Great Britain – Hogwarts – Headmaster's office -**

The next day Magical Britain will be shocked to hear how their Saviour Harry ' _The-boy-who-lived'_ Potter had mysteriously disappeared soon followed by the more worryingly news about Sirius Black escaping from the Wizarding Prison Azkaban...although the guards talked about a very tall green-skinned man calmly walking in the prison while blasting away everything on his path ( _even tearing few Dementors in half with his bare hands_ ) before demolishing the door of Sirius' cell to drag the man away screaming and kicking by his hair.

In the midst of all that Chaos, only Albus Dumbledore was somehow calm, although his colleagues could see him walk around the castle of Hogwarts with a mood even more sour than his beloved lemon drops, and actually munching them by the handfuls whenever his childish anger reached unbearable levels.

"What's wrong, Albus? No news about young Harry?" McGonagall asked concerned.

"Nothing, the little traitor is still out of my reach...I swear, you help creating the Greatest, Coolest School of Magic ever and they repay you like this! By ignoring your invitation to join!" the old man replied while munching away his second sack of candies of the day.

"ALBUS! A young boy disappeared along a dangerous criminal! How can you call him a traitor?!" the Scottish woman roared with narrowed eyes.

"He is safe! But he dared to join another School...the little ingrate! We even have a real ghost as a Teacher and a friendly half-giant as Ground-keeper, what else do I have to do to have the best school? Cut the girls' skirts to an half? They are just kids and that would be totally wrong!" Albus answered petulantly, to Minerva's shock the paintings of the past Headmasters and Headmistress were nodding with him.

"Another school? That's it?! Then why no-one knows where he is?!" McGonagall asked in anger.

"And openly admit that I got one of our VIP Students snatched away from under my nose?! It will simply destroy my image! Damn rival schools and their under-hand tactics. Contacting a student before the accorded time of the delivering of the letters! _Pfeh!_ Like that is too easy, that's cheating!" the current Headmaster of Hogwarts answered while throwing a small piece of parchment on the table with a pout.

"There is only written ' _Dear Albus, we got Potter_ _as our student_ _.'_ and a PS. with a picture of a butt...What about his safety? And Sirius Black?" the woman asked.

"Sirius is actually innocent, contrary to years ago now I can help him by having the case re-opened and push for a real trial since he escaped, all of this while giving to Fudge and the Aurors fake trails about his whereabouts to follow. As for Harry instead, he'll be safe, I personally can't track his position so I don't think Tom or his Sex-buddies..."

"Death-Eaters," Minerva corrected frowning.

"Death-Eaters will find him either...bunch of inbreed dunderheads, the only good one is Lucius, but the pretty boy will be too occupied to smear my name in dung for losing the Boy-who-lived to another school to actually look for WHICH school Harry took part to, now that Tom is pretty-much-dead he doesn't have a Dark Lord breathing on his neck so he can act all high and mighty with his pimp cane without fear of repercussion..." Albus answered unconcerned.

"You shouldn't speak like that about former students of this school," Minerva said.

"Why? You never thought that Lucius used to spend too much time caring about his hair when he was a student here?" he asked.

"Well..." the deputy headmistress muttered while covering the small dusting of pink on her cheeks by clearing her throat.

"I rest my case...and please, can you by chance go tell Severus to stop skipping merrily through the corridors? I am tired to have ghosts and paintings came here to lament the scarring image, should he continue the number of traumas will escalate dramatically when the new students will be here; you know that if we get any new kid traumatized the Board will throw a sissy fit about it, just like with that snufflers invasion last year or the " _Hungry Orgy Season"_ that horde of Unicorns went through in the Great Hall during breakfast the year before that..." Albus said annoyed.

"Please don't remember me. But you know why Severus is so happy," Minerva answered.

"Yeah, yeah; ' _The Spawn of Potter disappeared'_ and blah, blah, blah...why am I still keeping him around again?" Dumbledore asked.

"He may help us to spy on You-Know-Who should he somehow return as you fear he would if given the occasion," McGonagall answered.

"I am actually starting to regret it. Holding a grudge is one thing, keeping it ' _alive'_ even though the man responsible of said hate had been dead for ten years is another...but transferring that hate on the  son of his childhood nemesis (that also doesn't even remember his father's face) is just plain childish, have him come here, I think it's time for me to give him what he clearly missed while growing-up." Albus said sighing.

"Which is?"

"Disciplinary spanking, a couple of hours of it to start." the old man said before using his wand to turn his tea-cup into an iron-made paddle with blunt spikes on it.

"Can I stay and watch?...for disciplinary reasons," Minerva asked immediately.

"Black-mail and humiliation are classified as ' _disciplinary reasons'_ now? I wasn't aware." Albus said smirking.

"Oh, just be quiet!" the woman said huffing.

"Did you send a call for me, Headmaster?" another teacher asked as she joined the room.

"Yes, Sybill, I wished to speak to you about...your Prophecy..." the old man said taking out from behind his seat a beater bat liberated from Ravenclaw's Quidditch team.

"Y-Yes?" the woman asked with a loud gulp as the office sealed shut.

"Yes, you see...I started wondering if it was all true or just a lie you cooked-up because desperate for a job..." Dumbledore muttered while casually patting the bat on his hand with his famous grandfatherly smile.

"I...I thought you were the kind old man that everyone wishes to have as a grandfather..." the Divination Professor said with a strangled whimper.

"Oh, yes I am...but I also am the man that turned Grindelwald into a sobbing wreck that then got imprisoned in Numengard to prolong the torture instead of just killing him. It all comes down to who I am dealing with, especially when the woman I have in front of me is responsible of the deaths of two of my absolute favourite students and the turning of the second two into vegetables barely able to not droll on themselves...so? Was that a ruse then turned into a Prophesy because a deranged Mad-Man believed it to be true, or it was a REAL one all along? Because no matter how many times I replay it in my head, it always seems too much ' _open'_ in its interpretation, even by Prophesies' standards..." Albus asked with a gentle smile while still toying with the thick wooden bat.

"A-A-Albus...t-try to understand...I was desperate! That...That was a Prophecy I had the year before that interview during a dinner with my family...they told me what I said and when you were about to walk away I just repeated it in the most convincing way I could!" the woman said while hiding behind one of the empty chairs of the room.

"So the Prophecy is a real one? That's a minor relief. But I am still going to close the Divination class and turn it into an elective should someone show traces of being a Seer, after all these years of trial and error it has become clear that keeping it as a ' _normal'_ course was a wasting of a ' _slot'_ in our timetables that we may fill with more classes of Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic and the like." Albus answered.

"O-Okay!" Sybill answered nodding, somehow relieved for escaping the beating.

"Can I still assault her? Just a little," Minerva asked.

"Minerva, that would be highly unprofessional," Albus said with narrowed eyes.

"...James, Lily, Frank and Alice." McGonagall said seriously.

"...here's the Beater Bat, lock the door when you leave to take her to the Infirmary and please do not stain the carpet, it's new." Albus said while leaving.

"If you need me, I'll be talking to Professor Binns, our scores in History dropped again this year so either he stops droning about Goblin Wars or I'll have him Pass-over through kicks to his ectoplasm-covered arse," the Headmaster added as he slammed close the door of his office behind himself.

And so, while Harry Potter went through his studies in Arkadya Institute, the Wizarding World of Great Britain continued to look for their missed saviour and the supposed mass-murderer responsible of the death of his parents.

And while that happened Albus was instead forced to keep a Philosopher Stone in his school before discovering and defeat a Voldemort-possessed professor.

"For the love of Morgana's fake tits, Nicholas! Just because I owe you one it doesn't mean I have to keep that 'Dark Lords' Magnet' in my school! There are kids here!"

Followed by dealing with a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secret and a fraud of a professor the following year.

"I signed-up to be Headmaster! Not a pest-exterminator!" Albus said with a groan.

"We have three students that got petrified, we need to do something!" McGonagall answered while discreetly kicking the bounded Lockhart that was sporting two black eyes, one from Arthur Weasley for not helping his possessed daughter and one from Albus for all the lies the man sprouted at any given occasion.

"FINE! I'll deal with this myself, but you people too have a wand so I would like to see you use them! You can't expect me or the boy-who-lived (should he return to England) to resolve everything for you." Dumbledore said with a defeated sigh while rolling-up the sleeves of his robes.

"Hold my hat, Minerva...Fawkes?" the Headmaster said while giving his pointy hat to the deputy Headmistress while his Phoenix companion appeared on his shoulder in a flare of flames.

"Let's go...I am getting too old for this shit..." the old man said sighing as he marched, wand in one hand and sword of Gryffindor in the other, towards the Chamber of Secrets.

Luckily after that the ' _third'_ year had been surprisingly calm if not for a small, easily resolved house-elves rebellion caused by a certain Granger girl hiding clothes here and there in the hopes to free as much house elves as she could, once publicly spanked by Albus himself in front of the whole school while being lectured by the other professors on the reason why the elves NEED to serve a family, she graciously stepped down and abandoned her crusade, although any other house elf excluded the newly-arrived Dobby (a victim of Granger's hidden clothes that by chance freed him from Lucius Malfoy) could still be seen look at her warily during meals or when she was in the Common Room.

Now though, during what in another Timeline would have been Harry Potter's Fourth Year of school, the Headmaster was looking with disbelieving eyes the Minister of Magic, the Head of the Office dealing with Magical Sports and two other Headmaster/mistress from two fellow school proposing him an idea that as a matter of fact he himself would have never expected nor considered.

"Poppy?!" Albus asked with a strained voice.

"They are clean, Albus...for the third time, they are sane...no matter how surprising it sounds," the School Mediwitch answered.

"Really, Albus! Can't you see the benefits of re-enact the Triwizard Tournament? The publicity it would bring to us, the chance to join three schools in a friendly Tournament...the gold from the sponsors," Minister Fudge said with a wide smile, muttering the gold part to himself and still heard by the others.

"And I guess that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang just conceded us the ' _honour'_ of hosting it in our grounds simply out of the goodness of their hearts..." Dumbledore said with narrowed eyes.

" _Da_! Hogvarts iz one of the oldest schoolz of Magic, it may zound bad to not give thiz honor to you British Vizards," Igor Karkaroff said with a toothy grin.

" _Oui!_ I agree vith Igor, _eet_ will zurely help ze Atmosphere of ze Tournament, ezpecially with you as his Headmuster," Madame Maxine added nodding.

"...And you two even managed to say that load of _tosh_ with a stray face," Minerva muttered from the corner of the office.

"If not for the infamous mortality rate, both in the Contestants' case and in the Audience one mind you, and the effective cost of preparation, maintenance, creatures and location used and the preparing of accommodations to hold the representative group of two other schools being all paid by the one hosting I would ALMOST believe you..." Albus answered with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be like that, Albus! This is a great occasion!" Fudge pleaded with a whine.

"Ve had to rebuild our library and ze left side of our school after a potion incident, our budget vas strained thin already!" Karkaroff said with a face purple of anger.

"Do you really vant to take some hormonal teenagers in a school vhere the 60% of ze female students are Veela? Even if we normally divide boys and girls in zwo isolated camps, for ze Tournament we would be forced to unify both to make room." Madame Maxine added with a raised eyebrow.

"FINE! FINE! We'll hold that death trap of a Tournament here! But just so you know, thanks to you I'll have to cut to an half the normal budget for Potion, Herbology and Transfiguration for this year, I hope you all are satisfied!" Albus said grumbling.

"We surely aren't," Pomona Sprout muttered with a frown mimicked by Minerva and Severus near her.

"Cheer-up, Albus. You'll see you will thank me for this splendid idea once the Tournament is over!" Fudge said as he and the other two headmaster/mistress left the office through the floo.

"I told you that he would have made a mess after another, Albus! Don't you remember how he was as a student?" Minerva said incredulous.

"For once I just decided to wait and hope for the best...and now he is the Minister of Magic, if only he got expelled that one time I caught him peeping on the Slytherin Quidditch Team shower room..." Dumbledore muttered in dismay.

 **Some time later – Halloween – Great Hall -**

As the four tables normally occupying the hall went moved against the walls to make room for the Goblet of Fire to be summoned, Albus tiredly stood-up to address his students and the two groups from the French and Bulgarian school also present in there.

"Merlin and Morgana's secret BDSM relationship...here we go," he muttered to himself to steel his nerves as he Lighted-up the Goblet with a flick of his wand.

"Very well, now that our stomachs are full and satisfied, luckily in an human manner..." he said glaring at Ronald Weasley making the boy look down in shame from the memories of all the past detentions he got for his greedy way of eating before the teachers forcefully corrected him.

"I think it's finally time to see who are the Three Champions that will take part to the Triwizard Tournament," the Headmaster said making the first slip of parchment fly-out of the Goblet in an imposing tongue of flames.

"Drama queen of a Goblet...the Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" Albus said making the Hogwarts students erupt in wild applause as the selected boy strode to stand in front of the Headmaster.

"See? Tanning a little did you good, at least you don't look like a sparkling effeminate vampire anymore," Albus muttered smirking.

"Headmaster..." Cedric whispered back, blushing in embarrassment.

"The Beauxbattons Champion is...Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said as a new name went spat-out making the prettiest girl humanly possible slowly walk towards the old man in a mesmerizing flowing of her platinum blond hair.

"Miss Delacour we are not on a catwalk and you are not a model for ' _Dolce e Gabbana'_ so can you please drop the **Slow-motion** Spell on yourself and move your pretty _derrière_ to join us?" Albus said in annoyance making the girl blush and hurry-up to join Cedric near the Goblet.

"Good! Last but not least...the Durmstrang Champion is...Viktor Krum!" the Headmaster called out making the Bulgarian super-star walk towards the other Champions on the notes of the _Imperial March_ from Star Wars making Krum grimace.

"Filius..." Albus hissed.

"Sorry, Headmaster. I could not resist," the Charm professor answered before making the music disappear.

"Just because ve study ze Dark Arts azwell doesn't mean ve are all Dark Vizards...vhy people zhink that?" Viktor muttered sighing.

"Well, your Headmaster IS a former Death-eater," Cedric answered shrugging.

"Hov do you know zhat?!" Krum asked with wide eyes.

"I have read his book..." Cedric answered before summoning a small book in his hands.

 _'My greatest mistake: how I joined the Death-eaters and came to regret it after the first Crucio_ by Igor Karkaroff' could be easily seen on the cover.

"Oh..." the Durmstrang Champion muttered in surprise as the Goblet started whining in something resembling agony.

"What now?!...can't I have a single year without troubles? Even just one!" Albus said whining as the Goblet now started emitting always louder howls and shrieks.

"Dear Merlin's scrawny buttocks! It sounds like a cat hit by an **inside-out Curse!** " a seventh year Ravenclaw student said covering his ears, making his wide-eyed Housemates look at him in shock before moving a little away from him.

As the Goblet seemed to ' _crumble'_ on itself like paper it finally snapped back to normal to release an enormous, towering pillar of green flames that slammed on the magical ceiling of the Great Hall momentarily turning the image of the outside sky ablaze in a green inferno before instantly dying-down making two pieces of parchment peacefully flutter down on the floor.

"Is...is everyone all right?" Albus asked peaking from behind the Teachers Table Hagrid had flipped so to have the other use it as a barricade against the flames.

"We are fine, Headmaster," the Gryffindor-dressed Head Boy said after a rapid check of the various students.

"I was the one supposed to hide behind you..." Fleur said in annoyance to the two Champions using her body as a shield.

"You are Part-Veela, I thought that being naturally used to cast fireballs made you like a walking asbestos shield," Cedric answered with a weak smile.

"Da, and Allure or not, I kind of need breathing to play Quidditch zo I have a career to defend," Viktor added.

"Tch! Pansies." Fleur said with an huff, although she WAS unscathed even after being near Ground Zero of the fiery explosion and yet only her still-pristine clothes were the ones still ' _smoking'_ a little from the full-blast of fire she had been caught-in fully.

"Two parchments...one says that we have a fourth Champions...WAIT! is that even possible?" Albus said to Barty Crouch.

"I have no idea, we don't know how the Goblet works so I can't say if it was _Confounded_ or it just accepted the fourth name," the old man answered shrugging.

"And you still decided to use a Magical Artefact even when you have no idea about its workings? Why?" Dumbledore asked dumbfounded.

"Hoy! It's cool to see the names come out from a tongue of flames, right?" Barty answered.

"I wonder how's possible that the Wizarding World has not gone instinct yet with you idiots in charge...whatever. The other ticket says that the Fourth Champions did not appreciate our attempted kidnapping so his Headmistress stopped the Goblet's summoning; he and his school will join us in a week once they are ready with a representative group and a way to reach us...and as a side note we of Hogwarts refuse to pay for a fourth Champion, so the additional costs will be paid by Durmstrang and Beauxbatons since their Headmasters dropped this thing on us." Albus said aloud for everyone in the Great Hall to hear.

"Okay, okay...ya cheap bastard..." Karkarof muttered with a grimace.

"At least it'z only half the total sum," Madame Maxine said sighing.

"Who is the Fourth Champion, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Oh!...well, this was unexpected..." Dumbleodre said with wide eyes after finally reading the name of the Fourth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament.

"The Fourth Champion is Harry Potter, student of _'Arkadya's National Institute of Magic and Enchantment'_!" the Headmaster of Hogwarts said.

The whole Great Hall fell into a dead silence at the hearing of the disappeared Boy-Who-Lived returning as Champion after years of mysterious absence.

 **Done! This is the first chapter of the first HP-oriented OP corner fanfic, as I said I will take several forms of "Magic" from various Games and Anime/manga to compose Harry's school and his own teachers/lessons.**

 **For Example I 'created' a descendant of Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, thing that I don't own) that is just as powerful but not as evil as the "Real" Ganondorf.**

 **And we saw Arkadya's Headmistress, Madame Suliman from "** _ **Howl's moving castle**_ **" (The movie, also idea and the like that I don't own but belongs to Miyazaki and the others that firstly created her and her world).**

 **Little spoiler, Harry will basically be a "Witcher" (From the Witcher series – no,** **I** **don't own that either) plus other extra powers...OP, remember?**

 **Hope you enjoyed, feel free to suggest a pairing, genderbelt (Canon!Boys turned to girls for this fic) too is okay.**

 **See you around the net.**

 **Tr230.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am taking an HUGE gamble here, don't know if you'll like, most probably every one of you will hate it, but I wanted to try. Sorry if it seems a little cliché, I am not doing it on purpose.**

 **Here we have an OP Harry Potter joining Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.**

 **I'll change Harry's " _Mannerism"_ a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

 **More than "Crossover" this is more exactly me "Taking" parts from this Game or that Anime/Manga /Comic book and add it to the School Harry will go before being dragged in the Triwizard.**

 **No Action in this Chapter I am afraid, just the introduction of the school and part of the staff, like that I will then be able to focus on the Action without bothering with explanations later, sorry.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / spell

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing... _Help_? Zatanna, Raven Roth, Hermi, Luna, Parvati, Montmorency de Montmorency, Ciri, Hannah, Susan, Daphne, Tiffania Westwood, Henrietta, Bellatrix, Tonks, Narcissa Genderbelt!Characters...who the hell should I pair Harry with?! HEEELP! **

**Chapter 2: Introduction to the fourth school.**

 **Arkadya National Institute – Students' quarters -**

With a subtle cracking of well-oiled wheels a comfy-looking, richly decorated wheeled-chair was being pushed by a a tall humanoid figure resembling an animated tuxedo with an opera mask acting as _face_ ; the old woman sitting on the chair had silvery hair and dark-brown eyes sparkling of ancient power, her rich red dress was fluttering slightly thanks to the weak wind entering from the opened ample windows of the main corridor.

"Madame Suliman..."

"Headmistress Pentstemmon, good morning."

"Good day, Headmistress." the various student all said moving aside to let the venerable woman pass, saluting her with a small bow, or curtsy from the girls whenever the old woman passed in front of them.

"Good day to you, my students." she answered with a tiny, gentle smile and a small wave of her wooden staff.

The corridors were ample, high ceiling and imposing columns both looking like as if the whole area had been carved directly out of the rock, the huge windows were decorated by simple arcs with at their top a small panel of decorated glass showing the insigna of the school.

Only the echoing noise of the student's walking was heard as the wheeled-chair slowly made its way towards a particular room, the noise of a more heavy set of steps though rumbled in the ample corridor as a deeply-scowling Ganondorf (the Third) rapidly joined the Headmistress making the various students rapidly scatter to not end in the clearly-angry professor's way.

"Are we in a good mood, Professor Ganondorf?" Madame Suliman asked with a suffered sigh as she leaned her head on one hand.

"Just resolving once and for all an issue, Headmistress." the Professor answered as he stopped in front at a door with a bronze plaque with ' _HP, AB'_ written on it.

"I happen to need to talk with young mister Potter, Ganondorf...can I hope you won't man-handle him? We still need him to take part to that Tournament he had somehow been forced into." Suliman said tapping the creature pushing her wheel-chair on the head with her staff making it ' _wobble'_ to a stop.

"There will be no man-handing, but just a _gentle_ reminder about the general rules of the dormitories," the tall, green-skinned man answered cocking back a leg to demolish the door with an uncaring kick.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" a male voice yelled in surprise followed by a female shriek.

"I fear then that we have a different idea of ' _gentle'_..." Madame Suliman muttered while shaking her head.

"Come out, idiot! It's the third time this week that this happens!" Ganondorf roared.

"Rules do not say that two students can't spend time together," the male student said as he came out of the room clad only in a pair of hastily-put plain boxers.

"Yes, but "spending time together" does not include sexual intercourse!" Ganondorf replied sneering.

"Good morning Professor Ganondorf, Headmistress..." a girl with light-grey skin said covering her face with the hood of her cape before rapidly walking away.

"Miss Roth," Madame Suliman said shaking her head in mock sufferance.

"See ya next week, Raven?" the young man said smirking.

"...Yeah," the girl answered with a nod while 'burying' her blushing face deeper in her hood.

"I swear, boy! If only because you are in our Top Five, otherwise I would gladly kick you out of here," the green-skinned professor said.

"You say this every time, Ganondorf, and every time you forget about it because you have a soft spot for him," the Headmistress answered shaking her head in amusement.

"I don't have a soft spot for anyone! I just accept this behaviour in virtue of the fact that it would lower our total score if we lose him," he replied.

"Telling lies over those petty things doesn't suit you. And you, Mister Potter, are you at least aware that this is indeed against the rules?" Madame Suliman asked.

"I do know that, Headmistress. But both Rachel and me have her father's permission to be together," the young man answered while tying his shoulder-long hair into a simple ponytail.

"His permission was more him leaving her here and tell you that she was your responsibility from now on as he didn't care about her," Ganondorf answered.

"Since her father doesn't care about her she had latched to me ever since our first day here, it was only a matter of time before both discovered our hormones," Harry answered shrugging.

"Please refrain from exploring each other's body from now on, or I will expel you both," Madame Suliman answered.

" _Sigh!_ As you wish, Headmistress." the young man answered defeated.

"Good, now dress and follow me, we have to discuss about your joining that Tournament," the old woman said.

"No news about pulling me out of it? Uncle Padfoot says that it's a very deadly event and somehow ' _Magically Binding'_ so at least hard to break free from if not impossible," Harry answered.

"What did I teach you about the ' _Impossible'_? Tell me." the green-skinned professor said with narrowed eyes.

"That it's just the fool's excuse for not trying hard enough or the lazy way-out to not do one's duty," the student answered immediately.

"That's better,"

"This is interesting and all, but we still have lots to discuss about, now please hurry up and get dressed." Madame Suliman said with a mild glare while waving her staff to push the young man inside the room and repair the destroyed door in an instant.

"Sorry if I had you waste time, Madame."

"It's okay, Professor. I think you too should follow us and give your own suggestions," the Headmistress answered.

"Here I am, Professor," Harry said as he marched out of the room dressed in the school uniform, black pants and a white shirt with his name emblazoned on the heart area over the school insignia.

"Good, let's walk a little, Mister Potter." Madame Suliman said tapping the animated suit that immediately started pushing the wheel-chair.

"As you wish, Headmistress." the young man answered nodding.

"I see that your hair are started turning white," the old woman said pointing with her staff at the lonely strand of silver-white hair adorning the normally raven-coloured hair of the student.

"Oh, this. Guild-master Geralt said that soon they will all become white," Harry answered.

"Professor Geralt was happy to have another student join their guild, as you can imagine, the high mortality rate usually stop people from requesting to join," Madame Suliman said.

"Yes, but if they actually seek you out it means that for them one has what it takes...I am saddened about the eyes though, it was one of the few things that remembered me of my mother," the young man said taking off his glasses and turning his bright emerald eyes into a golden cat-like version of themselves.

"And that's the reason why you asked professor Colbert enchant those glasses?" the old woman asked curious.

"Yes. I know it's silly, but at least like that I can keep part of her with me, even if it is just an illusion linked to the glasses." he answered.

"I understand. Now, the serious matters that had me come here to talk to you."

"I am all ears, Headmistress."

"As a student of Arkadya National Institute you know that we aim to the excellence in every field possible, after our founder went banished in this land he created this school..." Madame Suliman said.

"He decided to use the same power that brought him here to call all the young possessors of Magic here as well to try and return home, soon after that his ambition changed into guiding them into learning to control their power and give them the right education to bring out their true potential," Harry said.

"Exactly, from his own exile, our Founder discovered a new meaning to his existence, redeeming himself by welcoming the ones unable to control Magic and help them to the point of refusing the offering of his people to return home because by that time he was already the first Headmaster the new-born school." Madame Suliman said.

"After that the whole construction was called-back in the main land, as an homage to him and as a way to continue his heritage of wisdom, but what does it have to do with me and the Tournament?" the young man asked.

"I wish you to compete, Mister Potter, as a way to finally make Arkadya's name known outside the boundaries of Arkadya, no more a mirage becoming reality only to the ones we personally get in contact with, but as a 'famous _'_ school recognized everywhere thanks to its results and prowess," Madame Suliman answered.

"Sorry the boldness, Madame. But you really think that this Tournament will help us in doing that?" Harry asked confused.

"This is a mere first step, Mister Potter. But as any path to greatness, it all starts with the first step; today is the Triwizard Tournament in Hogwarts, tomorrow maybe it will be an exchange of students with Azarath, and then? Then we will see what Fate brings us, everything depends in our willingness to do everything to finally bring our school to greatness," the old woman answered.

"So you want me to take part and win?" Harry asked.

"Exactly." Ganondorf answered nodding.

"I will be completely satisfied with you taking part and doing your absolute best, I won't sacrifice the life of a student just for some glory, we can achieve the same result without you dying in the process. Just remember to also have fun," the Headmistress answered while sending a light glare at the green-skinned professor.

"I'll do my best, Headmistress Suliman. And believe me, I WILL have lots of fun!" the young man said smirking.

"Good to hear. Now let's prepare everything, once the students are ready I will give to our ' _Coachee'_ the signal to bring us to Hogwarts," the Headmistress answered with a pleased smile.

"Yes, Madame Suliman." both Harry and Ganondorf answered bowing.

"A last Thing Mister Potter..."

"Yes?"

"Where is Mister Baldanders? If you and Miss Roth were alone in your room, where was your roommate?"

"Eh! If I have to get in trouble, may as well drag him down with me. Last time I saw him he was exploring Miss Ruby's _secrets_." Harry answered chuckling.

"So you exchanged roommates...with your permission, I'll go remembering to our wayward students our rules about decorum," Ganondorf said before rapidly marching away.

" _Sigh!_ When I was younger we had a better control of ourselves," the old woman said with a long suffered sigh.

"I am sorry, Madame."

"Just exercise more self-control, Mister Potter. You and Miss Roth will have all the time in the world to explore your relationship once graduated," she answered as she went moved away and back to her office.

"...Eh! Got to pay more attention from now on, I can't pretend to always pull the cord without risk of breaking it," the young man said groaning as he returned to his room to prepare for the next lesson.

 **A week later – Hogwarts – Albus' office -**

"Today the fourth school will arrive with their Champion and their group of students, did we have a big enough area to welcome them?" Dumbledore asked.

"We moved Beauxbatons' carriage closer to the entrance, hopefully their transportation won't need to much space," McGonagall said hopeful.

"It was a surprise to hear about Mister Potter's return here as a Fourth Champion," Bagman said excited at the prospect of the reappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"A surprise for you...but not for us, right Alastor?" Albus said to an empty corner of the room.

"Aye! The bastard pretending to be me still believes that I am at the bottom of his trunk," an heavily scarred man with a peg-leg grumbled in answer as he removed the invisibility cloak from himself.

"An impostor?" Minerva said confused.

"You-know-Who has planned a Dark Ritual to re-gain a body using dear Harry's blood, in order to finally have a mean for him to be captured we'll need the ritual to be completed, then we will spring our trap and capture him AND every Death-Eater as he surely will gloat about his return and call them all back to him...I want to see those inbreed morons excuse their wearing those masks this time," Albus answered chuckling.

"We personally let him harvest Alastor's hair for his polyjuice by faking his being still prisoner, I personally take him out of that thing whenever we know he has finished," the Headmaster said amused.

"And Mister Potter knows about this?" McGonagall asked with narrowed eyes.

"I will personally inform him as soon as he arrives, I just hope that he will understand and lend us an hand, but this is the only way we have to effectively capture Tom, we need him to have a physical body, or the rune trap won't stick and stop him." Albus answered.

"And you are sure this will work?" Bagman asked nervous.

"Of course! But, just to be sure..." the old man answered with a gentle smile.

"Yes?"

" **Obbliviate** ," Albus calmly answered while pointing his wand at the man making him go cross-eyed.

"I guess that yes, having Harry Potter finally return can be considered a nice surprise," the Headmaster said while Alastror Moody rapidly covered himself with his invisibility cloak.

"...Eh? Y-yes, I guess you are right," Bagman said with a wide smile.

"It's time to go, the Arkadya contingent will arrive any minute," Minerva said with a knowing smile.

"I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me," Ludo said before rapidly leaving the office.

"I hope you will keep what we said a secret, Minerva." Albus asked.

"But of course, can I at least know why though you didn't tell anyone about this?" the Transfiguration Professor asked.

"The lesser people knew, the more we felt secure about our plans. You know Alastor, ' _constant vigilance'_ is not just a verbal tick of his," the Headmaster answered amused.

"So? What will happen?" the woman asked.

"By Crouch Jr admission, the Dark Tosser needs Potter's for a ritual, his blood to be precise," Moody's disembodied voice said.

"And once asked Severus to research for us, we discovered that for a disembodied entity like Tom only two rituals to regain a body require blood specifically took by Harry," Dumbledore added.

"Only two?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One needs the Blood of the ' _Enemy'_ took by force, the Bone of the ' _Father'_ unknowingly given and the flesh of the ' _Servant'_ willingly given...that is our best guess at the moment with Tom's father being long dead and so unable to _know_ about his bones being used and Harry being Tom's worst enemy because he defeated him as a toddler, it would fit the Dark Lord's over-sized Ego using that blood as a form of revenge against Harry." Albus answered.

"I see...what about the other way instead?" McGonagall asked curious.

"That is about a potion made from mixing the castanets of a flamenco-dancing ital-american midget with the wig of a eighty-five years old spinster born in August and tears of a virgin goat born in a night of full-moon from a white-furred father and a black-furred mother, the concoction would then need to be smeared on the back of a transsexual camel that will then pee on the disembodied spirit...that will result in You-Know-Who growing a new body." Alastor answered.

"...Really?!" Minerva said.

"Dark Arts...I prefer not knowing or trying to understand the reason behind the things they do." Dumbledore answered rising his hands and shaking his head.

"Headmaster? We received a message from Arkadya, they say they will be here in ten minutes, and their Headmistress remembers you that until the date of the trial Sirius Black will remain safely inside their transportation so to stop the Minister from killing him to cover their mistake." one of the Paintings said as she re-entered her own canvas.

"Thank you, my dear. I'll need to remember that, shall we go?"

"Of course, Headmaster." McGonagall answered nodding.

 **Ten Minutes Later – Hogwarts' entrance -**

The three schools were at the moment standing right outside the huge gates of the castle with Dumbledore slowly scanning the skies with narrowed eyes while shielding them from the sun.

"Time?" he asked.

"Two minutes," Severus answered.

And as soon as the clock of Hogwarts struck the hour a ' _Tear'_ in the sky opened abruptly to show a bottomless void, like a spot of ink in pure contrast with the clear sky from which a deep growling of animals could be heard come out as a far-away echo.

"There it is!" Minerva said.

The first thing to come out were four huge serpentine creatures resembling sea-serpents swimming in the air with a long, enormous chain tied around their throats, the creatures' skin half-rotten and missing in several places leaving bone clear to be seen.

Dragged by the four monstrous beings then came out a giant rock formation upon which a fortress had been built, as big as Hogwarts and adorned by four additional giant towers ' _Gravitating'_ around the main body thanks to the gold-coloured cogs eround them spinning along the biggest one circling the main construction's base, on the front of the rock holding the school the others could see a giant bronze shield with the school's symbol:

A gauntlet-covered hand holding the still ' _dripping'_ head of a grinning devil, at the four sides of the image stood the rafigurations of a Staff, a Sword, a Bow with an Arrow and a Knife; circling around the image there was a runic-like writing, probably the school's name and its motto.

"Well, now I see why they called themselves ' _The Wandering School',_ they really go places," Albus said amused.

"Really, Albus? Really?" Minerva said with a a scowl at the poor joke making the old man shrug in answer.

"Sorry Igor, but they have surpassed your ship's entrance," Snape said sneering.

 _"Tch!_ Like that it's too easy."

Instead of _'landing'_ though the construction simply stopped moving to hover above the Forbidden Forest with the four serpentine beasts moving down to lie on the grass right in front of the entrance of the forest to act as anchors for the whole school; once stopped moving completely the four towers too went stopped by retracting bridges while the tall bronze doors of the school slowly opened to let a long ramp of stairs unfold to connect the entrance to the terrain.

"What can I say, it must be that they couldn't choose which student to send, so they simply brought the whole school here, shall we greet our guests?" Dumbledore said.

"May az well," Madame Maxine answered nodding as she and the two other Headmasters walked towards the advancing group of the Fourth School accompanied by their respective deputies.

From Arkadya in the meantime a small crowd was moving out, at its head Madame Suliman accompanied by various professors, Harry and the Top Students that will likely join Hogwarts as their representative group.

"I don't see robes," Karkaroff muttered in disdain.

"But they do have cloaks above those white shirts, I think one can accept a different dress-code, Igor. Don't be such a prude," Albus answered.

"Ztill, those skirts are far too short," Madame Maxine added scowling at the female students.

"Those are barely above the knee, nothing so outrageous." Minerva muttered shaking her head.

"Oh my..." Dumbledore said with wide eyes before straightening his robes and passing an hand through his hair once checked his beard.

"Albus?" McGonagall said.

"We finally meet in person, Headmaster Dumbledore. I must admit exchanging letters is not the same thing than talking face to face," Madame Suliman said as the two groups finally met before both returned towards Hogwarts.

"And I admit, my dear, that I wasn't expecting such a lovely woman to be the Headmistress of such a big school," Albus answered kissing the back of the offered hand with a theatrical bow.

"Hohohoho! Flattery will help only so much, Albus. I believe in facts and in the value of actions more than words and promises," she answered.

"Then I'll have to up my game," the other answered with twinkling eyes and a charming smile.

"Dear God...they are flirting..." Harry muttered with a grimace.

"I know, it's a scarring scene." Minerva answered nodding in understanding.

"Pleaze get a room..." Karkarof muttered, before shivering in disgust at his own words.

"If I can ask, why bring here the whole school?" the Deputy Headmistress asked.

"Arkadya is a land that stands ' _between_ ' Lands, a place detached from the various layers of Reality and once a place where our Founder had been banished for his crimes, this before he recovered his lost sanity and used his powers to create the school, hoping to achieve Redemption by guiding the new generation of Magic Users. The Four Leviathans that pull the school are the remnants of the first four beasts that used to drag it through the Void, now they are un-dead serpents, bound to their ancient duty only by their force of Will that even Death could not defeat." Suliman answered.

"So since Arkadya Institute can freely move through Worlds, the Headmistress thought that using it to reach you would have been a good solution, and here we are." Harry added smirking.

"Exactly, Mister Potter. A little bonus on your next test will be added for your answer," the old woman said satisfied.

"Mister Potter? Harry? Is that you?" Albus said surprised.

"Exactly me, sorry if I didn't join Hogwarts, but at the time the address on the letter didn't make your school sound appealing," the young man answered.

"Ah...I know, I personally checked that when you disappeared, if it is of any consolation, I finally pushed through a motion to have a member of the staff check where the letters are sent to see if there are chances of kids being mistreated...in my defence, it would have probably passed as a coincidence about you being in that cupboard the moment the automatic quill added where to find you, but I am not one to latch to excuses instead of admitting a mistake." Albus answered with a sad tone.

"It's okay, Headmaster. Once joined Arkadya I went through some rounds of counseling to resolve my issues, but thank you for your admittance, at least you show some regret even if as you said it is not your fault," Harry answered presenting his hand.

"Glad to hear that," Dumbledore answered shaking vigorously the young man's hand.

"What do you mean with a bonus? And why Mister Potter is older than what he should be?" Minerva asked.

"Arkadya exists ' _outside'_ your Reality, following a Time-line on its own; so when the calling of that Goblet reached us, Mister Potter was just having lunch in our Lunch Hall with the other Seventh Year students," Madame Suliman answered.

"As for the _bonus_ instead, in Arkadya Institute good actions like answering well in class and exceptional essays are rewarded by ' _bonuses'_ , may it be an extra half-point in the grade of the next Test (like what Mister Potter has just gained) one extra one-on-one lesson if the answer/essay or grade are particularly good or just a special one-time pass for the restricted section of our library, with the presence of a teacher to help the student choose the right ' _advanced'_ book of course," Arkadya's Deputy Headmaster answered.

"And who are you, young man?" Madame Maxine asked.

"I am Howl Jenkins, Deputy Headmaster of Arkadya Institute, at your service," The flamboyantly-dressed blond man answered with a deep bow while kissing the half-giant hand making her giggle.

"Professor Howl...Healer Sophie would not like to see her husband play Casanova, you know that." Harry whispered smirking making the other snap back up and sweat profusely.

"Yes, right, that's true. Please keep this little moment a secret between us." Howl answered immediately.

"Married?" Madame Maxine asked, sounding almost sad.

"With one of the Healers of our school, but even if married, my former student here has not lost his bad habits," Madame Suliman answered sighing.

"A last curiosity, what is that writing around your school symbol?" Albus asked.

"The name of the school on the upper part and our motto on the bottom half," Madame Suliman answered.

"Which is?" Igor asked disinterested.

"Miss Valliere?" the Headmistress asked while pointing at a petite female student sporting very long pinkish hair with her staff.

"Runic Alphabet of Arkadya, it can be translated in this world's Language as: ' _From Order the Freedom, From Freedom the Knowledge, From Knowledge the Order'_ and it represents the first three fundamental virtues of our school," the girl answered immediately.

"Good answer, remember to ask our Librarian to accompany you in the restricted section tomorrow if you need," Howl said smirking.

"Thank you, professor." the girl answered bowing.

"So in Latin it's what?" Karkaroff asked.

"Sorry but _..._ why you want the Latin version?" another student answered.

"I am sorry to admit that the Magical World of Europe has a predilection for Latin-based enchanting and spell-crafting, so expect the others to make a fuss about it should you others not use that Language exclusively in your spells," Albus answered.

"Hoy! Watch your tongue!" the Durmstrang Headmaster roared angrily.

"It's true, Igor. Opening ourselves a little to different cultures won't kill us..." Dumbledore answered waving the other's petty growl off.

"Our own teachers though would like to compare notes with your staff, is it possible?" Madame Suliman asked.

"But of course! I personally would love to talk with a fellow Transfiguration Master," Minerva said eagerly.

"Good to hear that, do you mind if we join you for lunch?" Suliman asked.

"I assure you that our House Elves will be more than happy to show-off a little, don't worry."

And so, on those notes the staff of Hogwarts and Arkadya started ' _exchanging ideas'_ starting from the following day...with an almost comical variety of results.

 **The next day – Hogwarts – Dungeons – Fourth Year Gryffindor/Slytherin Potion class -**

Severus Snape was a patient man, a man with a Will stronger than steel, as it was needed to survive both a deranged Dark Lord AND a Leader of the Light that instead of sitting on his arse and simply trust him implicitly wanted to be sure Snape was doing his spy job FOR REAL, as if faking being a spy was possible.

But now? Now he was being forced to teach his normal class of dunderheads while the Potion Teacher (that also taught something called ' _Technomancy'_ ) of another school was breathing on his neck while taking notes, but the problem was not all there, Oh no! The woman had to comment about his own way of doing things, the quality of his instrumentation and Severus' personal knowledge and about pretty much everything regarding him and his work.

" _Tch!_ I bet that if I ask you where is your ' _Bunsen Burner'_ you won't even know where to look for one," the woman muttered in disdain while circling around the students, daring to correct the work of HIS class without even ask for permission!

"This is not Muggle chemistry, this is Potion Making! an Art on its own!" Severus answered while literally grinding his teeth to dust.

"Art? Then your is pure Abstract Art, because I can't distinguish top from bottom," she answered challengingly.

" **YEAH**! **You are Awesome,** **Great** **Washu!** " A doll with a ' _A'_ on its chest said sprouting from behind her shoulder.

" **You told him, oh greatest of the geniuses!** **Teach that hook-nosed amateur who's the best!** " the Doll with the ' _B'_ added from the other shoulder making more than half of the students snicker.

Then there were those two dolls adding insult to the injury and providing irreverent commentary to his every action...or inaction as those two somehow had to belittle even the way he stood still and blinked.

"I know, I know. Thank you for remembering me of my greatness, my faithful servants!" the pinkish-red haired woman said tossing behind her a strand of her ridiculously-long hair.

"I will not accept this sad spectacle! Nor now nor ever!" Severus roared in anger silencing the laughing audience in an instant.

"Uh? You mean me? Or your own reflection in the mirror?" Washu answered smirking.

"Grrrrr!" Severus growled with enough rage to make poor Longbottom near him faint on the spot.

The Potion Master in that moment swore that he would have showed her who was the best Potion Master between them...that or drag that witty, sarcastic and annoyingly sexy woman to a broom closet to have his twisted way with her for hours to no end.

 **Meanwhile – Hospital Wing -**

"NO! I won't let you dissect a student to watch how _Skele_ - _grow_ works!" Poppy shrieked in rage.

"It will take a minute, Woman! I even have my instruments at ready." the stitched man (wearing a ' _stitched'_ lab coat of all things) answered while showing a wicked-looking giant scalpel.

"And I said NO! I'll just vanish the block of wood that took place of the hand and return it into being flesh!" the Medi-Witch answered.

"You have interesting potions. I can't see why I can't study their effects to later reproduce them...or even make them better," the man answered annoyed while idly spinning the screw he had stuck in his silver-haired head.

"Absolutely no! Especially since you want to cut him open and remove his ribs for that!" Madame Pomfrey said jabbing a finger towards the scared student between them.

"...An arm then? I can dissect him from the shoulder down to the elbow, remove the bone and then make it regrow and take notes," the Head Healer of Arkadya offered frowning in annoyance.

"NO!" Poppy roared in answer.

" _Tch_! Enemy of science," the man answered sneering.

"Help..." the trembling fifth year Ravenclaw student whimpered as he buried his head under the sheets.

 **At the same time – with Harry -**

The young Fourth Champion as well was not having a nice meeting with the various students, because between childish mockery of his hairstyle or not-so-covert insults for his 'abandoning' London, the majority of the ones he met were unrelenting in submerging him in questions about himself and Arkadya.

"What do you mean when you say that after first year students must select two ' _Guilds'_ to join so to have elective classes to add to their programs?" the Gryffindor-dressed girl asked as she walked fast to follow him.

"Exactly what you said, Miss Granger. Electives depends on which Guild you join, or to be precise, depending which electives you choose you have a selection of Guilds that you can request admittance to." Harry answered as he all but start running through the corridors.

"And which one you joined? Where do they keep their specified courses? And the lessons? Can you change idea and Guild if an Elective no longer appeals you?" the bushy-haired girl kept asking at a rapid pace.

"In order: I joined the ' _Witcher_ _'_ Guild under the school of Wolf and the ' _Fade Magisters'_ Guild with a ' _specialization'_ as a _Rift Mage_. Each Guild as its own set of classes and courses, sometimes intertwined with others when one or more courses correspond to more Guilds. The Lessons are both theoretical and practical, varying from normal lessons about Magic, Enchanting, Spell-crafting and so on to more specific ones depending on the Guild: in the _Witcher_ Guild case they also teach survival in the wild, seafaring, alchemical potion making, sword fight, hand-to-hand combat, hunting and so on so forth. Depending on the Guild you choose you can either change and join another or not, I can only drop the ' _Fade Magisters'_ one should I choose to as the other is permanent, but each student can still take few of the extra classes of other Guilds if the Heads of said groups decide that they are worthy of it." Harry answered.

"Incredible! And what about the teachers? And the lessons? I heard you people can use technology together with Magic in something called _technomancy_ , how does it work? And why? Can I have a look at your library while you are here? And- _UMPF_!" the girl kept asking until the Fourth Champion turned, moved one arm around her waist, leaned her slightly back and while holding her hand with his he tried to suck her tonsils out with a smouldering kiss.

"Uh?...Eh?" the overwhelmed girl muttered with glassed eyes as Harry simply sprinted away down the corridors.

"...I love you..." she muttered with a longing sigh while returning to her Common Room walking zombie-like, but with a goofy grin on her abused lips.

"You know Rachel hates when you use that ' _shut-up kiss'_ of yours...unless you do that on her of course!" another student of Arkadya said grinning as he joined the running boy.

"Just shut-up, Saito! It was the only way I had to stop her from killing me through questions! I know I promised Raven that I won't have used it anymore, but that girl was as persistent as an Hell-hound." the other answered.

"Then explain it to her and hope she won't hunt the girl down to ' _remove'_ the competition," he answered.

"I am starting to think that this Tournament will be the death of me..." Harry answered sighing.

"Sucks to be you! Now sorry, but I have a girlfriend to introduce to this school's Broom Closets, if I got the details right, it's a tradition of here!"

"As if you and Louise need any excuse," the young man said grinning while watching the other student change direction towards Hogwart's library to hunt-down his girl.

"Oh! Just the boy I was looking for!" said a voice from behind Harry.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" he answered in confusion as he stopped running.

"I was discussing with your Headmistress about I favour I see myself forced to ask you, and I say in advance that I am sorry to put this further weight on your shoulders, but I can offer every help Hogwarts and its staff can give should you accept," Albus asked with a grave tone.

"Yep...this Tournament will be the death of me...definitively..." Harry said sighing in defeat.

"I hope not, but I understand your despair, I myself had not had a single quiet year ever since I became Headmaster...and I am starting to wonder if the whole school is in fact cursed to attract troubles." Dumbledore answered nodding.

"I need a drink..."

"I can offer you a Lemon Drop, is that the same?" the old man said with a small smile.

"That's not funny, Headmaster..." the young man said groaning.

"Let's go to my office and call Madame Suliman, we'll talk in there about this small, huge favour I need to ask,"

"This sucks."

"Yes, it will suck, no point in denying it..."

 **Several minutes later – Albus' Office -**

"...Please tell me you are joking," Harry muttered with a groan.

"I fear that this is not a joke, but I can assure you both Arkadya Institute and Hogwarts will work together to see this mission succeed," Suliman answered while grabbing his shoulder in a comforting grip.

"Any news from Madame Web?" the young man asked.

"Web?"

"She is the head of the ' _Psychic'_ Guild, a woman blessed with psychic sensory powers including telepathy, clairvoyance and prescience, although blind and unable to leave her _chair_ that actually keeps her alive," Harry explained.

"Fascinating," Albus said nodding.

"She talked about a Prophesy linking you to this Dark Lord, she had foreseen the closure of it during this Tournament, but she couldn't tell us if it will end with Harry's death or with Tom's." Suliman said with narrowed eyes.

"That is actually a relief, it means that if we coordinate well, Britain will finally be free of a great menace, so please Harry. Help us." Dumbledore answered elated.

"Can I at least know what this Prophesy is about?" the young man asked.

"In short, you are the prophetic child born from sworn enemies of the Dark Lord that thrice defiled him, and the night he attacked your family you got _marked_ , with that scar of yours, and posses an mysterious Power Tom knows nothing about that will help you destroy him once and for all..and since you studied in a school no-one knows jocks about, I am ready to bet you are _overflowing_ in powers he doesn't have the faintest idea about," Albus answered.

"Oh! Anything else?" Harry asked.

"In order to make things easier, I have spent the last four years tracking down and destroying Horcrux, things that are basically Soul-Anchors that helped the Dark Lord escape death, I left only the one in this diary just in case Tom had a way to feel if he is still ' _anchored'_ to the Living World. And as soon as you are kidnapped I will also destroy this before me and several others of both school joins you to give assistance, the most important thing is for you to give the killing blow to Tom, nothing stops us from helping you by crippling him before that," the old man answered.

"Cool! Thanks, Headmaster!" the young man said smirking.

"Think nothing of it, consider this, one Horcrux was inside that scar in your forehead, that's why I understood he was using that method, after removing the filthy piece of Dark Magic I left you to the Dursley...and I am sorry if they mistreated you, I was not aware of their abuse..." Dumbledore answered.

"It's okay, I hope you made them pay though," Harry answered.

"Oh! I think they understood how displeased I was about it, I just hope they will enjoy their new life." Albus answered while stealing a glance to a moving picture showing a small zoo receiving the ugliest walrus, giraffe and pig ever seen.

"Sir...I simply love your style," Harry answered grinning.

"Oh my! Thank you, my boy!"

 **Extra-file: Washu's revenge -**

"So the idiot thinks he can break my dolls? Then I'll show him!" Washu growled while repairing the poor "A" doll Severus had detonated with a well-placed **Reducto** curse.

"I hope he will like my little gift..." she then said with a devious smirk as the unconscious Potion Master resting on one of the tables of her laboratory started stirring.

 **The next day – Potion Classroom -**

"LONGBOTTOM! How many cauldrons do you need to melt before you'll finally admit defeat?" the man hissed with narrowed eyes.

"I...I...Professor..." the poor boy said tried to said before an high-pitched version of Severus' voice _tutted_ in disdain.

" **Not like that, Longbottom! You should address the** **great** **Professor** **Snape** **with '** _ **Your Greasiness'!**_ **Who do you think you are?** " the tiny Puppet!Snape with the ' _A'_ said as it appeared from behind the man's shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Severus shrieked in horror.

" **Yeah! If not that then you should use '** _ **Supreme Git'**_ **as a way to recognize his greatness."** Puppet!Snape B added from the other shoulder.

" **What about** _ **He-who-has-a-giant-nose**_ **?"** Puppet A offered.

" **That too,** " Puppet B answered nodding.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Severus asked trying, and failing, to tear away the dolls, vanish them or even destroy them with every spell (some of which even pretty Dark) that he knew.

 **"Mistress Washu gifted us to you! As a way to cheer you up!** **Aren't you happy?** " Puppet A said patting the man's cheek in affection.

" **We** **w** **ill be always together! Day after day after day after day! Without stopping and indestructible! We have even composed a song for you!** " Puppet B said as both little things took-in an huge breath.

" _ **Professor Snape, Professor Snape! He has a giant nose, but he doesn't care!**_

 _ **Professor Snape, Professor Snape! He is just strict and so much unfair!**_

 _ **Professor Snape, Professor Snape!**_ _ **He is a**_ _ **lmost childish with**_ _ **all**_ _ **his fits!**_

 _ **Professor Snape, Professor Snape! He truly is the greatest of giiiiits!**_ " both dolls sang loudly with shrilly voices.

"WAAAAAAAASHUUUUUUUUUU!" as every students started laughing the Potion Master's scream of utter rage shocked the school as an answer, making the mad scientist of Arkadya Institute snicker in satisfaction.

 **End of the extra file.**

 **OKAY! Sorry for the lack of action for this chapter, next one will have more action and less description, but I wanted to try and " _flesh-out"_ the school a little instead of just saying " _Yeah he went to a fourth school, whatever._ " from now own the story will focus ONLY on Harry and Hogwarts though, with only VERY SHORT flashes of Arkadya's normal everyday life so don't worry.**

 **By the way, who else do you think should make a _Cameo_ as a Professor of Arkadya Institute? Let me know, okay? Thank you. XD**

 **By the way...Pairing? A little help? Somebody? Anybody?**

 **Raven is almost certain, but I can just "De-evolve it" into simply a _Friends with Benefits_ thing...unless you prefer multiple pairings of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's getting harder to write. I am seriously worried about even just considering stopping with Fanfiction altogether. Sorry.**

 **Quality may resent a little from this issue for a while. Please have patience.**

 **This more than "Crossover". This is more exactly me "Taking" parts from this Game or that Anime/Manga /Comic book and adds it to the School Harry will go to before being dragged in the Triwizard.**

 **"You bastard"** \- demon talking / spell

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

 _"_ _Can it get any worse?"_ \- During flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing...Maybe I got it: Raven Roth, Luna, Midna (Legend of Zelda), Tabitha (Familiar of Zero)...and guess what? I think I will also add Satsuki from "Kill la Kill" too...someone wish me to switch one of the girls (Except Raven) with Ryuko or to simply add her and close the pairing at that?**

 **Chapter 3: First Task and Clash of Ideals.**

 **(Chapter Beta-ed by _Rectified Tsunami._ Thank you, for the help, buddy ^ ^).**

 **Great Hall – Breakfast -**

Albus was tiredly buttering his toast while trying to ignore the fake Moody trying to consolidate his supposedly-perfect disguise as Alastor by telling the most outrageous anecdotes about his young days as Auror.

"And then there was that time with the Bulgarian Dark-lord-wannabe with the whole plan about conquering the world with an army of zombie gerbils...good times, eh?" the man said with a scary smirk.

"Oh, simply divine!" Albus grumbled annoyed, the Headmaster simply loathed that story and the real Alastor knew that and still told it to Barty Jr! WHY?!

Of course the real Alastor Moody himself knew that the story was taboo, but only because Albus was still holding a silly grudge against his old friend because the old Auror failed to warn him about one of those zombie gerbils pouncing him from behind and managing bite-off one of the Headmaster's testicles...but really, it happened over thirty years ago! It was about time for Albus to forgive and forget and go on with his life!

What was a mere testicle being lost to an undead rat when he may have been dead had Moody not banished the man guiding them out of the window? Dumbledore always had his priorities upside-down if you asked Alastor, and it was even worse now that he was older apparently.

"H-Hello?" an unassuming boy with the uniform of Arkadya Institute said as he timidly approached the Staff Table.

"Yes? Please dear tell us, what's wrong?" Albus asked immediately, jumping instantly at the occasion to shut-up Barty's recollection of the tragic loss of his beloved ' _nut_ '.

"We were wondering if it would have been possible to join you for breakfast with a small group of students...is it possible?" the student asked.

"Of course, they can join the tables of the four houses, which students will come here if I can ask?" Minerva answered with a gentle smile.

"Mostly the upper years, Madame. Them and representative members of the various Guilds of our school...more or less twenty students...t-too many?"

"I think we can deal with some few extra mouths, don't worry." the Headmaster answered chuckling.

"T-then I'll go inform everyone. Thank you!" the Arkadya student said giving a last deep bow before hurrying out.

"Very well-mannered students, that's certain." Flitwick said impressed.

"Their school seems to follow a very strict set of rules of conduct, at least from what their Headmistress told me." Albus replied.

"Oh, please! I don't need to know the details of your romantic dates with the Headmistress of another school!" Bagman answered with a grimace.

Every noise stopped when the imposing doors of the Great Hall were kicked open and a GIANT of a young man stepped inside to glare everyone into further silence by towering above every single person present with glowing eyes and furious snarl on his face.

"Mister Gamamori..." the Headmaster said sighing.

That was something that actually baffled Albus, that this particular student could somehow ALWAYS tower over whoever he spoke with no matter how tall the other was and without using Magic or being a metamorphomagus to do it...the heck, Professor Sprout reported that she saw him become taller than Hagrid just to better win the argument he was having with him! And the Ground Keeper is a half-giant for fuck's sake! When asked all the students of Arkadya gave the same answer.

"How tall Ira is? The actual measure is: ' _Taller than everyone_ _else_ '...sometimes even ' _Taller than everyone_ _else_ _combined_ _',_ _Professor._ "

But nothing could hope to match in strangeness the blinding light that immediately started shining behind him and burning a hole in the retinas of the few students unfortunate enough to be too close to the entrance.

"Lady Satsuki." Ira said with a respectful bow of his head before snapping his head up to bark a sharp order to the present students.

"ATTENTION!" the young man's voice echoed in the whole room forcing every student to stand-up to attention better than any **Imperious Curse** could ever hope to match.

"Lady Kiryuuin Satsuki, the Student Council President, Standing before you! SALUTE!" Ira said moving aside to let the young woman enter followed by the blinding light still behind her.

On a side note, some daring seventh-year Ravenclaw students tried to dispel the light and discovered to their utter amazement that it was not Magic but just sheer _badassery_ the reason why she had that blinding halo behind her; in answer to their spell Gamagori simply threw them a glare so powerful to cause the spontaneous combustion of the poor trio of idiots that could survive only because their house-mates had been fast enough with their **Aguamenti** **spells**.

With a sharp _clack_! of her sheathed sword slamming on the floor the President of the Student Council of Arkadya addressed the room with the strongest leader-like tone everyone there ( _Young or old)_ had ever heard in their lives.

"Fear is freedom! Control is Liberty! Contradiction is Truth! That is the reality of this world! Listen well you pigs in human clothing and submit to that reality! We of Arkadya are here to show you how real order truly works so learn from us!" Satsuki said making the light behind her grow in power until it scorched the floor of the Great Hall and blew-up the windows before dimming-out to nothing as the other students of the fourth school made their entrance.

"They are crazy..." Barty Senior muttered in disbelief as things slowly returned to normal in the wide room.

"We have our ideals and we wear them with Pride. That's the correct way to describe it." Headmistress Suliman answered from her place at the table near the man making the others shriek in surprise.

"HOW?!" Minerva asked scared.

"Miss Kiryuuin's love for grand entrances works wonderfully as distraction, even if she hates seeing her speeches being used for that." the old woman answered chuckling.

"At least she has conviction on her side." Albus commented.

"Pardon me if I ask...but where is your Potion Master?" the Headmistress of Arkadya asked curious.

"Where is...oh?" Minerva muttered as she and the others FINALLY noticed that Severus' seat had been empty the whole time.

"You didn't notice he was missing, Filius?" Pomona asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is not exactly one that like to talk during breakfast, last time I tried he found a way to put something in my glass that made my three following meals taste like cinder just because I was breathing too loudly before he could have his coffee..." the minute professor answered shrugging.

"I see...Kakashi?" Suliman asked to an empty corner of the room.

"With whom are you talkin-"

"YO! You need me, Headmistress?" a cheerful voice answered from behind the Charm professor making him scream in fright.

"He, together with Professor Gai teach Physical Education in Arkadya, but Professor Hatake here is an accomplished tracker too. Professor Hatake, please go fetch Mister Potter and Mister Snape as I fear the absence of both is somehow linked." Suliman said nonplussed as she seemed more focused on trying the eggs that had appeared in front of her.

"They both are missing? Oh for King Arthur's erectile dysfunction! I knew that this would have happened sooner or later..." Albus muttered sighing as he watched the masked man with gravity-defying silver hair disappear from the room.

"Headmistress Suliman, tomorrow there will be the First Task, is your Champion ready?" Minerva asked curious.

"Huhuhu! As always dear Harold will just go there without a plan and improvise, unfortunately having spent the first three years with Mister Kamina before switching roommate had took its toll on the boy's self-preservation instinct. But I am also forced to admit that planning has never been his strong point, so relying on his instinct had always bore better results. So yes, I think he will be sufficiently prepared to face a nesting mother dragon." the old woman replied with a small satisfied smile.

"And how do you know that it will be dragons in the First Task?" Crouch Senior asked with narrowed eyes.

"We spied you all of course, sometimes the difference between life and death it's only a matter of playing fair or cheat...and when the life of my students is at stake, I am the first to suggest cheating as no move is too dirty or wrong if it means making sure the boys and girls under my care remain alive and healthy." Suliman answered with a hard stare that silenced him.

"Still, it meanz that Arkadya haz an unfair advantage." Karkaroff answered huffing.

"That would be the case had you or Madame Maxime not been also there to pry information out of the Ground Keeper...Miss Maxime, especially you, I didn't know your voice could be so sweet while you talked Mister Hagrid into revealing everything." the old woman said airily.

"HAGRID!" Albus said while looking at the half-giant in disappointment.

"She seduced me..." the tall man muttered in embarrassment.

"Thiz meanz nothing." the Half-giantess of Beauxbatons said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Here we are! Missed us?" Harry said with a cheerful smile and a black eye as he helped the greasy Potion Master to walk inside by holding the man's arm on his shoulders.

"What happened!?" Pomona Sprout asked with wide eyes.

"We finally resolved the issues Mister Severus here had with my dead father." the young man answered helping Snape to sit at his place at the table.

"So you two..."

"We decided to beat each other to submission. No Wands, only punches..." Severus said while passing a wet cloth on his split lip and tearing away a loose teeth with a grunt.

"And so now...everything is okay?" Albus asked shocked.

"I will always hate James, but I can respect the son all the same, he was not above kneeing me on the balls during our fight...pure Slytherin that move, a Golden Boy of Gryffindor would not have been as cunning." Snape answered.

"Cunning?" Filius mouthed confused and gaining a helpless shrug from Professor Vector.

"So you made peace...with violence." Karkarof said.

"The alternative was a drinking contest, but both he and I hate going to class with a hang-over so we decided we'll have that later." Harry answered removing his glasses to repair them and showing the golden cat-like irises.

"A pity you had to lose your mother's eyes...the hair I don't give crap about." Severus said wincing as Pomfrey healed him and made tooth regrow and bones set back in place.

"It was painful for me as well, that's why I have charmed glasses. Now if you excuse me, I'll have a fast breakfast. Good day, Professor Snape." Harry said with a small bow of his head.

"To you too, Mister Potter. And good right hook, devastating even; I would have rewarded you with house points if I had the chance." Snape answered with a similar bow of the head.

"Crazy...totally crazy." Barty Senior muttered sighing.

 **Gryffindor Table -**

The wounded Harry sat at the golden table between the Satsuki girl and Raven, looking curious as a plump boy and a red-haired one seemed conflicted over something.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You punched Snape." Ron said slowly.

"Yes?"

"And you lived to tell the tale." the plump boy added.

"And you are?" Harry asked.

"He is Ron Weasley, and I am Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you."

"So you punched Snape?" Ron asked again as if to make sure.

"Yes? I honestly can't see why you seem surprised, it was a challenge between gentlemen after all."

"Have you any idea how many students from first to seventh year have wet dreams about punching his hooked nose in? And you did it! Several times even! You must be a bloody hero for the whole school by now!" the Weasley boy said in wonder.

" _Tch_! This is not important at the moment. Harry?" Satsuki said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, President?" Harry answered curious.

"What did I tell you about running useless risks?" she asked with a subtle growl in the back of her tone.

"That I shouldn't." he answered bored.

"You know she does that to protect her boyfriend." Raven answered without rising her eyes from the book opened on her lap.

"Eh? Wasn't he YOUR boyfriend?" Lavander asked confused.

"I follow the Cult of Azarath." the grey-skinned girl answered.

"And?"

"Cult of Azarath, male or female can have more than a single partner. Helps contrasting low birth-rate." a girl with pale blue hair, a long wooden staff and big round glasses said from the other side of the table, she too never stopping to read while answering.

"Thank you, Tabitha." Harry said smirking making her nod with an imperceptible smile.

"So you are open to have him see other people?" Dean Thomas asked surprised.

"No." Raven answered with narrowed eyes.

"Aah! I thought you..."

"Only smart ones, I won't share with air-headed bimbos." the girl added nonplussed.

"EH!?"

"Harry is the third best student of Arkadya, the first between the boys as Satsuki herself and Raven are respectively the first and second place grade-wise." a dark-haired girl with a red fringe on the front answered.

"Thank you, Ryuko. But I am still your sister so I don't expect you to show that much detachment outside official meetings." Satsuki answered.

"Sigh! I am still getting used to this ' _sister_ ' thing, gimme time, 'kay?" Ryuko answered sighing.

"And as Sixth place I can accept your presence as well in the group." Raven added.

"Who are the candidates for this group having Harry here as boyfriend?" Lavander asked curious with her gossip-queen side salivating at the juicy piece of news.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked taken aback.

"Please?"

" _Sigh_! In order of grades: Satsuki, Me, Tabitha, Midna ( _the grey-skinned girl talking with your housemates_ ) and, if she accepts, Ryuko as well." Raven answered with a suffered sigh as she closed the book with a snap as if admitting defeat.

"All of them?!" Ron said with wide eyes.

"You make it sounds like I had a choice in that, mate. It was either this or accept the consequences for ' _Breaking their pure heart of maidens_ '..." Harry answered with a groan as he leaned his head on the table making Neville reach for him to pat his shoulder in sympathy.

"Consequences?" Lee Jordan asked leaning closer.

"Those girls would have made sure that no girl would have ever approached me, so I either accept this or I am cursed to forever have ' _Nurse Wood_ ' as the only form of sex for the rest of my natural life." he answered sobbing.

"Oh, yes...how unlucky for you...forced to have five girlfriends willing to share...how cruel of them." Ron said in acidic sarcasm.

"Yeah, mate. We don't envy you..." Fred and George Weasley added equally bitterly.

"I am not part of that yet, remember!" Ryuko said rapidly.

"Instead you don't know how hard it is to follow the schedule they gave me so to have equal amount of time with any of them! This not considering when each one of them is ' _in the mood_ ' and I have to remember which G-Spot belongs to which girl, what kinky stuff they like, if they prefer Missionary, Doggy-style or Anal, if they like me licking them there or not and so on...I am willing, mind you, but I can have only so much sex before I too feel tired or get an indigestion of chocolate or whipped cream or cramps in my hands from doing and undoing ropes on them and myself for hours..." Harry added with a serious whining.

"...I hate you." Ron answered, pretty much summing-up the thoughts of every boy within earshot.

"COME ON, LOONY! Ask him! Let's see if those fabulous animals really exist!" a girl from Ravenclaw said laughing.

"I can and I will ask him!" the platinum blond girl answered with an offended, and yet still dreamy, expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"You are Harry Potter, right?" the girl asked.

"If I have to believe my mother then yes, I am." he replied smirking.

"Good, always listen to your mother. I am Luna Lovegood." she answered presenting her hand.

"Harry. Is Lovegood your name or just facts?" he asked back while kissing her knuckles with a charming smile.

"Wouldn't you and your whackspourts like to know..." she replied smiling.

"I would like to discover it, yes. And we got free of those pests, last year the infestation we had was truly terrible."

"I know, those poor animals can be very pushy when they find something they like." Luna answered sighing.

"HE is joking, Loony! Those animals don't exist!" the same Ravenclaw girl said snidely.

"Miss Chang, I am talking with a fellow student, please shut your trap." Harry answered sneering.

"There is no need for you to humor her, Potter, she is just crazy." Cho Chang answered with her best charming smile.

"They exist instead, and I am surprised a school that says to have the biggest library on this side of Reality doesn't know about them. We had to fumigate half the school to get rid of them, if I had to choose I would prefer a crumple-horned Snorkack every day to a Whackspourt. Hey, Simon! Show them Spike!" Harry answered.

"He is here, Harry! Just don't scream, you know he doesn't like loud noises." a black-haired student answered showing the small animal he had on his knees.

"WHAT?!" a single scream echoed in the whole Great Hall coming from the Hogwarts contingent.

"THAT is a Snorkack?!" Hermione yelled shocked.

"Yes...they are coming back into being Stylish as of late; their fur being perfect for those normally allergic to animal hair had made them even more diffused than cats and dogs combined." Harry explained shrugging.

"And they are the cleanest pet ever, right Spike?" Simon said cooing at the purring ball of fluffy grey fur.

"Isn't that a female?" Luna asked curious.

"Nope! The females have the seventh leg on the left, the males like him have it on the right side of the body, and look at his horn, doesn't it look like a tiny drill?" Simon said smiling and caressing the thing making it close its three purple eyes in pleasure from the scratches on its belly.

"Why ' _crumpled_ _'_ though?" Padma asked.

"When they are aroused their horn grow in size, just like a pen- _UMPF_!" Luna started answering before Harry's hand covered her mouth.

"I think they got it, Luna." the Arkadya student said before yelping as she licked his hand.

"Don't lick me!...at least not the hand."

"I would like to wait for our third date before licking you anywhere else." Luna answered casually.

"Oooh! I love ya, missy! Nice sense of humor!" Harry said smirking.

"Thank you," she replied with a curtsy.

"Have you done?" Satsuki asked annoyed as she watched the Hogwarts girl walk away with a smug grin on her face.

"Yep." he replied nodding.

"Good. After talking with the others we decided that since apparently there is a Madman working from the shadows to kill you, some students of other Guilds will be helping you." Satsuki said shoving a folded uniform on the boy's arms.

"Oh!"

"That's a _**Three-stars Goku Uniform**_. I want you to keep it under your clothes at all times and activate it in case of need; it has been modified to withstand your ' _altered_ ' blood and not shut-down once exposed to it, treat it with care." the girl said with a glare.

"Thank you, President." Harry answered kissing her cheek.

"Shows of affections are for the moments of intimacy, remember." she answered coldly, although the shadow of a smile did momentarily appear on her face for a split-second.

"HOY! Keep your stuff here! It will lock on your blood after the first use, just to be sure." a student with spiky blond hair said throwing a scroll to Harry.

"Thank you, _whiskers_!" he replied.

"I will be watching from the Professors' Booth. And I will treat this as a Special Test so see to not fail." an older voice said from behind the Fourth Champion with a snort.

"I won't fail, Professor Geralt." Harry answered bowing.

"Good." he answered before walking away.

"Here." Tabitha said offering a pendant.

"Uh?"

"Protective Magic, _Square-Class_ Water Spell." she specified.

"I helped in charming it, it should stop blood from flowing in case of deep wounds and speed-up healing slightly." A girl with grey skin and very long orange hair added hugging the boy from behind.

"Thank you, Midna."

"Naah! That was easy Tee-Hee-Hee!" she answered leaning her chin on the top of his head.

"Sorry if I interrupt, but I'll need to speak with young Harry for a little." Albus said with a gentle smile as he neared the table.

"As you wish, Headmaster." the young man answered as he got up.

"Let's walk though, even at my advanced age some movement is still good to keep old bones healthy." the old man added as he walked towards the doors of the Great Hall."

"Of course." said that the two simply walked outside.

"...You two of the Shinobi Guild, follow them and report to me what is being said. Don't be discovered." Satsuki ordered to the two boys sitting in front of her as soon as the doors went closed.

"Do we have to?"

"Come on, _Dobe_. You know the woman here, or we do as she ask or she will never stop bothering us."

"Okay, Okay! Just because I have better things to do other than dodging her the whole day, _Teme_." the other answered groaning as both disappeared from the room in a burst of smoke.

 **Meanwhile – Corridors outside the Great Hall -**

"Uhmm! Good. Other than two spies probably sent here by Miss Satsuki we should be free of unwanted ears." Albus muttered while checking on an old-looking piece of parchment.

"That's kind of cheating." Harry said smirking.

"I am not saying that it isn't cheating. But The Marauder's Map has helped me resolve several issues during my tenure as Headmaster ever since James and Sirius left it to me for safe-keeping once they graduated; I'll later create a copy and give you the original along your father's Invisibility Cloak, both are mementos of your parents and I think they would love to see you receive them." Dumbledore answered as he moved his wand to put-on a **muffliato Spell** on the corridor so that only he, Harry and the two (Annoyed) spies could hear what was being said.

"Thank you, about your wish to speak with me, sir. Is it because you have some news you wished to share?" Harry asked.

"Very little details and yet quite important all the same in hindsight. Severus is being kept outside the loop about Tom's overall plan, but we know for certain which ritual he will use to regain a body and that he will more than likely use your own blood for that to appease his sense of 'Revenge' in using part of the body of the very first that actively defeated him years ago...this gives us a rather precise indication as to When the thing will take place." Albus answered.

"Which is?"

"Before or after the Third Task. The particular Ritual the Dark Lord will use requires very precise handling and has a strict set of rules of preparation, and while the last and more important parts of the whole thing can be easily harvested for last, they also need to be fresh and used in a short time-frame between each other."

"This means that you also know where the thing will happen?" Harry asked uncertain.

"Pretty much, we have two possibilities; one is the graveyard where Tom's father has been buried (location that I am close at discovering) or a safe-house where the most loyal servant is hiding, that is to say Wormtail as he was the one that betrayed your parents the night you and them were attacked by Voldemort in person." Albus answered.

"So he either will have everything set right over the tomb of his daddy or he will just desecrate it at the same time I am taken in the area of the Ritual." Harry said.

"Precisely, but I would bet on the Graveyard being the place just because as with Death being the thing he fears the most Tom would probably use it as a symbol of him 'Defeating' Death in its own kingdom and be reborn."

" _Tch_! Drama Queen."

"He kind of is one. The time of preparation needed for the potion's base need months between filtering and cooling, re-heating and such. This means that it will be impossible for them to do this before the Third Task, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix that are keeping tabs of the biggest providers of ingredients reported twelve separated shipments of the ingredients required for it that we managed to connect to supposedly "Former" Death Eaters and/or their associates in the last two months."

"So I have the whole Triwizard Tournament to survive before taking part to a trap we are preparing to spring during an almost-lethal Ritual that if something goes wrong will give back a body to one of the most feared Dark Lords of your world and kill me." Harry said sighing.

"Yep! No pressure." Dumbledore answered shrugging.

"I need a drink."

"I have some _Limoncello_ , an Italian lemon-flavoured liquor, in my office if you really need it." Albus said sighing.

"You really have a fetish for lemons. And I am risking my life, I deserve to get wasted!" Harry answered annoyed.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way..."

 **Tri-wizard Tournament** **–** **The next day** **\- Day of the First Task** **-**

Having shaken-off the fake Moody that tried to convince Harry to face the dragon by out-flying it, no matter the widely-known fact at Hogwarts that the Fourth Champion had never mounted on a broom before and that he didn't even know what Quidditch was, the young student of Arkadya entered the designated tent with a relieved expression as the grumbling DADA Professor had been forced to relent.

"Out-fly a dragon...so he probably either messed with a broom or he hoped that my being ignorant of flying would have killed me...but then why he mentioned my father's talent in that? To make me try and emulate him? Bloody idiot." he muttered sighing as Bagman entered behind him with a huge smile on his face.

"GOOD! Good, good, good! People are going crazy in wait for you four to give your best, aren't you excited?" he asked giddily.

" _Oui_! I am always happy to march zowards my death!" Fleur said sarcastically.

" _Da_! Vhat a better way to star ze veek than fighting a bloody dragon!" Viktor added sneering.

"DRAGON!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIGHTING A DRAGON!?" Cedric yelled with wide eyes.

"You didn't know? I had Professor Negi and Professor Eragon confirm it for me as soon as the beast reached here." Harry said surprised.

"Headmistrez Madame Maxine told me too." Fluer said.

"Yep! Headmuster Karkaroff warned me az well..." the Bulgarian Champion said nodding.

"WELL I WASN'T TOLD! I had no-one kindly break the rules to alert me of this!" the Hufflepuff young man shrieked.

"Zucks to bee you then." the French girl answered with an uncaring shrug.

"I hope you have the worst, non-lethal incident ever out there!" Cedric (still a good guy to the bone) hissed.

"Look, mate. It's easy. I'll help ya." Harry said patting the boy's back.

"You will?"

"Yep! We study dragons in Arkadya and are tasked with rising one during our fourth year as a test, the more healthy it is by the end of the year the higher your grade is, I got full-marks on that." he answered smugly.

"So? Any suggestions?" Cedric asked clearly grasping the straws.

"Nesting mother dragons are easily distracted if more than one threat to their eggs is close to the nest; transfigure something loud and eye-catching from far away and once the beastie is hunting it away you need to sneak close unseen and grab the egg before darting away as fast as you can. Some species have horrible peripheral vision so try to understand if the one you'll face is part of that group. But you have to NOT BE SEEN AT ALL or she'll get really pissed. Got it?" Harry said.

"Loud bait, peripheral vision, not be seen...I think I got it!" Cedric answered nodding.

"Good! Now please put your hand in here and choose which dragon you will face, one for each one of you, to make things more interesting we'll let Fate decide!" Bagman said showing the small leather sack he was holding in his hand.

"Ladiez first!" Fleur said as she not-so-gently shoved Viktor aside.

"I can't zee ladies here." the Bulgarian answered grumbling.

" _Tch_!" she answered offended as a scarlet-skinned model of a dragon with a two around its neck went selected.

"Ooh! That's a nice one! A Chinese Fireball, a vicious male for a fiery lady!"

"A male?" Viktor asked confused.

"Yep! From what I was told, female dragons are the ones normally guarding nests, but in case of the Chinese Fireball it's the male the one tasked with guarding the eggs as the males are the biggest, and bulkiest, between the two genders. In order to have the Three...sorry, Four Champion have as much the same level of challenge as possible we had to ship here a male dragon in this case, but he won't be any less vicious than the girls in there, so Miss Delacour has not be any lucky." Bagman explained.

"Ooh! I have been lucky inztead, males are all the same Humans or Dragons...hormonal beasts." Fleur purred with a vindictive smile.

"You are tempting Karma, missy. That's a bad plan." Harry muttered as Cedric went second in drawing and got a Welsh Green Dragon with a number three around the neck.

"Morgana's post-mortem ' _burning dildo pike_ ' funeral...I am the third, I'll have time to prepare." the Hogwarts Champion said in elation.

"Eh! Vhat a panzy! I eat dragonz for breakfast!" Viktor said smirking as he showed the dragon with a number one in his hand.

"Guess I'll be last then?" Harry said as he took out a mean-looking model of dragon.

"Last and almost unlucky, that's an Hungarian Horntail. Evil bastards." Bagman said.

"Why then you choose this one if it is so dangerous?" Harry asked.

"It was the only one they had when the last-minute request for a Fourth Champion got sent, the other dragons had all been booked by the Japanese Muggle Government for their new Godzilla Movie." the old man answered shrugging.

"Really?!"

"They are swarmed with Magical Girls, school-girl-hunting Tentacle Monsters and Giant Robots on a daily basis...making a movie with real dragons is nothing in comparison."

"Ya knov vhat? Vhatever! I am going to face ze dragon, meet ya in five minutes." Viktor said as he marched outside.

"Gotta go too! Good luck and give us a wonderful show!" Bagman said as he too hurried out.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked as he sat with Cedric to help the Hogwarts student devise a strategy.

" _Umpf_! Fine. Krum iz zoothing zome **conjunctivitis** **curses** at hiz dragon." Fleur answered annoyed as she peeked outside.

"Eyes are their weak spots." Cedric muttered.

"I knew that, mate."

" **OOOH! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A WONDERFUL TACTIC, BUT THE DRAGON SEEMS TO BE GOING INTO A FRENZY TO GRAB THE BULGARIAN CHAMPION NOW!** " Bagman's sonorous voice said as the crowd howled wildly at the show.

 _ **WHAM!**_

" **DEAR MERLIN THAT MUST HAVE HURT! VIKTOR KRUM HAS JUST BEEN BACK-HANDED...WELL, BACK-CLAWED AGAINST THE WALL AND IS NOW BEING CHASED BY THE ENRAGED MOTHER DRAGON!** "

"So he was bitch-slapped by a dragon?" Harry asked smirking.

"Pretty much." Diggory answered snorting.

"ZOMEONE STOP THIS – _EXPLETIVE CENSORED_ \- DRAGON!" Krum yelled as the beast managed to grab his legs in a tight hold of its mouth without injuring him.

" **NOW-NOW! THERE ARE INNOCENT EARS HERE! THAT IS HARDLY THE WAY TO TALK!** " Bagman answered as he and everyone else had been scandalized by the profanity used by the Bulgarian.

In answer to that the female dragon used her hold on Viktor's legs not to eat him, but to slam him down on the floor before clawing away his pants to show his arse to the crowd.

" **WHAT IS SHE-** _ **OW**_ **!** " the commentator tried to ask before the dragon's tail slammed on Viktor's butt-cheeks sending him fly forward several meters, ricocheting teeth-first on several of the fake rocks the arena of the Task was littered with before landing on the golden egg denting it with his forehead.

"Well, that's a way to get it, I guess." Harry muttered as he watched the Champion grab the thing and hastily leave the nest before the now-pissed Mother Dragon could eat him.

"You got spanked for your cursing instead of killed, you got lucky!" Cedric offered with a thumbs-up.

" _Phuck_ you..." Viktor groaned in answer while still spitting teeth.

"Here comes another spank!" Harry yelled pointing behind him making the Durmstrang Champion squeak and run away.

"My turn now, zee how a _prouper_ Champion acts and learn, _Leetle_ Boyz!" Fleur said as she sauntered into the arena.

"Please tell me she'll get her commonplace!" Cedric pleaded between gritted teeth.

"Matter of minutes!" Harry answered with crossed fingers.

The two of them watched as the event started with the part-Veela sneering at the only male dragon of the four and flashed her Allure at full power turning the males (and _Bent Girls_ ) watching into drooling messes in an instant.

"Yez, yez look at me and bend to my vill, you dirty-minded lizard!" Fleur muttered in satisfaction as the beast started panting.

" **IT SEEMS THAT THE ALLURE IS WORKING ON THE DRAGON! BUT HOW WILL IT REACT TO A CONTINOUS EXPOSURE?** " Bagman said ecstatic.

"How come he iz not affected?" Karkaroff asked.

"He is...you know...' _a beater for the other Team_ '..." Albus answered with a meaningful look.

"Aaah! Got it!" the Bulgarian Headmaster said nodding in realization.

Meanwhile, down in the arena the dragon kept looking enraptured at Fleur while panting and drooling until, with a deafening bellow he broke free to lunge forward.

"Is he trying to eat her!?" Cedric said with wide eyes.

"No, the pounce was for another reason, I fear." Harry answered grimacing.

"What do you...OH GOD THAT'S HUGE!" Diggory said in shocked horror as soon as his eyes traveled south.

"It's a bloody Dragon, what did you expect, a needle?" the Arkadya Champion answered looking away in disgust as the ' _tower_ ' of flesh was still dangling and twirling around as the dragon kept chasing Fleur.

"HELP! HEEEEEELP! THIZ THING VANTZ TO SEX MEEEE!" the Delacour girl shrieked as she kept running away.

" **GUOOOOH**!" the dragon drawled as he tried again to pounce only to slam his thing on some rocks pulverizing them.

"Eh! He is rock-hard...got it? Rock...hard...His penis is-"

"Please, Cedric! At least spare me the jokes!" Harry pleaded with a green face.

"THAT'Z IT! YOU DIE!" having finally snapped Fleur awakened her inner-beast and turned into a mixture of woman and bird to launch a long barrage of fireballs at the dragon's face making it topple-over.

Thing that had the effect of making the Audience cry in disgust as...a certain something was now being showed to everyone in all it's imposing and throbbing glory.

"TAKE THIZ! AND THIZ!" the part-Veela kept yelling as she launched dozen after dozen of fireballs at the dragon that kept howling loudly in answer.

"She is torturing him!" Cedric said in horror.

"No...that's worse. Let's go inside, this will get messy VERY SOON." Harry answered with a green face.

"What do you mean?"

" **GUOOOOOOH**!" in that same instant the dragon threw back his head to release a long moan.

"OH, GOD! HE'S CU-"

"I SAID GET INSIDE!" the horrified Arkadya student yelled as he grabbed Cedric's collar to pull him inside the tent and sealing the entrance as tight as he could just in time to evade the explosion.

 _ **SPLUUUUUUUUURT!**_

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fleur shrieked as the tidal wave got her fully along half the stands once the dragon reached his peak of pleasure.

" **OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD! CLEANING SQUAD! MEDICS! SOMEBODY!** " an equally drenched Bagman pleaded as he too got caught by the humongous explosion generated by the now blissfully sleeping, satisfied male dragon.

" _I would really go for a cigarette now..._ " the beast thought sleepy.

 **Inside the Champions tent -**

"Oh please tell me that it is not what I think it is..." Cedric pleaded at seeing 'something' white pooling inside from under the tent entrance no matter the locking charms on the door.

"Apparently being blasted by fire is considered foreplay by the Chinese Fireball...and he had some pent-up stress in him." Harry answered as he jumped on a chair to not walk on the stuff.

"And Fleur was at ground zero."

"Well, Karma has a twisted sense of humor: she used the Allure and got some by a randy dragon. Quite fitting for someone ready to use sex-appeal to get what she wants."

"You okay in there?" a worried Albus asked as he carefully stepped inside while holding the hem of his robes up to not get dirty.

"Stench aside yes, Headmaster. Luckily Harry recognized the signals of the Dragon's...pleasure and sealed the tent just in time." Cedric answered.

"Come out for some fresh air, the Task will start again once we cleaned everything." Dumbledore said.

"How's Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Unconscious, the...well, the tidal-wave of semen kind of slammed her against the wall and she almost drowned in it."

"EEEEW!" both boys bellowed at the same time.

"Yes, quite. She is being moved to Saint Mungo as we speak, Doctors says she should be able to recover in time for the Second Task as her mind has already removed the trauma by itself, so for the next few days try to not talk about this, she'll need time to recover." Albus asked gently.

 **A week Later – New Arena for the First Task (No-one wanted to even be close to the old one) -**

"Okay, Cedric! It's your turn! A loud, eye-catching bait for the dragon to follow...a dog! The most cute, adorable dog ever seen! One with the most amazing eyes and happiest barking ever heard! Yes! And I will call him Sparky and I will love him and walk him and feed him! He will be awesome!" Cedric said to himself as he came-out of the tent and transfigured a rock into a dog to send it in the opposite direction so to distract the dragon.

The tactic at first had worked incredibly well as the beast kept hunting down the small creature while the human slowly crept closer and closer to the nest and its eggs, that until the dragon changed its mind and went after Cedric instead of the dog.

"GO SPARKY! DISTRACT HER!" Cedric ordered only to watch, to his horror, as the mother dragon simply smashed down with her tail destroying the transfigured dog turning it back into rubbles.

"SPARKY, NOOOOO!" the Hufflepuff students yelled in agony as he ran towards the rocks to cradle them to his chest and cry fat tears of sorrow.

"He was the best dog in the world...NOOOOOO! SPARKYYYYY!" the Hogwarts student yelled to the sky.

What followed were forty minutes of Cedric crying and cuddling the broken stones as he told the audience how awesome the transfigured dog had been, even if its 'life' had lasted barely ten minutes all things considered; it had got so bad that in the end the dragon herself took the golden egg to give it to the Champion before sending him away with a pat on his head and a gentle nudging of her head.

"That's why I never got Cedric a dog; he gets too attached to animals." Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, muttered while shaking his head at his son's antics.

 **Once the Final Dragon went positioned in the Arena – Harry's turn -**

" **AND NOW! THE FOURTH CHAMPION! DIRECTLY FROM THE MYSTERIOUS ARKADYA INSTITUTE OF MAGIC! HARRRY POTTEEER!** " Ludo Bagman called out, pleased by the cheering of the crowd.

"Aye-aye! No need to scream as I am not deaf, mate!" the young man answered walking out of the tent with an annoyed huff while adjusting the light leather armor he was wearing.

" **THE TIME STARTS NOW, MISTER POTTER!** " Bagman said, the Sonorous only barely surpassing in volume the deafening cheering of the crowd.

"Mean temper, snake-like unforgiving eyes, big wings and napalm-like halitosis...Yep! That's definitely a Dragon." Harry said with a shrug and dashing forward before rolling to the side to evade a sea of fire from the dragon's mouth easily.

"Quite feisty too. I like that, I'll ask if I can mount your head over my fireplace back at school once this is over!" the boy said with a crazed laugh as he dodged under a claw-swipe and rolled to evade the beast long spiked tail.

" **ROAAAAAAR**!" with a mighty yell the dragon moved to put herself between the boy and the nest, as if sensing him as a bigger danger to her eggs than any other human, thing that no-one else missed.

"Wanna fight, missy? Then you'll have to do your worst!"

In answer to that a wide claw swipe was send his way by the angry Dragon making the Fourth Champion slam his hand on the floor.

" **YRDEN**!" Harry intoned summoning a circle of runes around himself that incredibly 'slowed-down' the beast's claw enough for him to dodge.

"Wandless Magic?" Filius said shocked.

"Not exactly, those are signs."

"Signs, Mister Geralt?" the minute Charm Professor asked.

"Signs are magical glyphs which a Witcher or spell-caster can weave (or incant) to conjure a variety of effects. Some signs are used primarily in overt combat while others are used in non-combat roles." Geralt explained.

Reacting in rage the female dragon moved forward, her mouth open wide to swallow the young man whole in a single movement with her long fangs shining ominously in the morning light and her eyes telegraphing her will to maim him.

" **HERE SHE IS! SHE IS MOVING TO THE OFFENSIVE! THE FOURTH CHAMPION HAS ANGERED HER ENOUGH, THE REAL CHALLENGE STARTS NOW!** " Bagman said ecstatic.

"Getting personal? Fine to me!" the young man yelled with a serious expression.

To the ones watching it had been an instant before Harry went sent flying as the dragon betrayed their expectations and spun on herself faster than something of that built should have been able to to slam her spiked tail on the Fourth Champion's chest launching him away with the sound of breaking glass following the impact.

"That was the **Quen** Sign, it casts a protective field around the Witcher that will take damage in the place of the caster. It's highly defensive and can be used to help counter, as well as a better form of defence than guarding with a sword." Geralt explained with a pleased smile as he watched the unscathed Harry get up and re-apply the barrier on himself with a scowl on his face.

"Interesting variation of the **Shielding Charm**..." Filius muttered impressed.

 **Back in the Arena -**

While the audience was going wild, a livid Harry moved to unsheathe the blade on his back while dodging a new biting attempt of the beast to deliver a particularly vicious blow to one of the dragon's eyes, making the creature howl in agony and then retaliate with a blind head-butt that launched him way back, the audience almost relieved to see the blinding yellow glow explode from his body once again, showing that the young man was still okay.

" _ARGH_! Ooh! Now I am MAD!" Harry said with a growl as after applying the protection a third time he charged the Horntail.

" **ROOOOOAR**!" with a ferocious roar the beast lunged forward, the boy answered by dropping to the floor so that the claw-swipe sealed barely an inch above his head leaving him a long-enough opening to once again plunge his blade in the dragon's wounded eye, this time leaving the sword sticking-out of the heavily bleeding orbit.

" **AXII**!" he yelled as he used the Sign to push his Will inside the dragon's mind briefly stunning her long enough to address the audience.

"Can I, Professor Eragon?" the young man asked.

" _Sigh_!...Only this time, Mister Potter. You know I do not usually condone killing a dragon so see to it that the girl survives." the young Professor answered sighing.

"I'll do my best." Harry answered with a bow before taking a scroll and biting his thumb to smear blood on its inside turning it into a long staff with a sphere of milk-coloured quartz cut to resemble an highly-detailed human skull.

"I hope this will be enough to just knock you out, missy. AH!" twirling the staff rapidly over his head the Fourth Champion covered it in lightning before slamming it on the floor making a thick, powerful lightning bolt fall down from the clearly cloudless sky on the dragon.

To the others' surprise the sword still lodged in the dragon's eye made sure the electricity ran deep inside its head making the beast scream deafeningly in pain before collapsing whimpering in front of him.

 **In the Professor's booth -**

"A wonderfully executed **Chain Lightning** **Spell**. Can I award him with a Bonus, Madame Suliman?" a bald professor with prominent pointy ears asked with a pleased smile.

"Feel free to do it, Professor Solas. It was a nice strategy." Madame Suliman answered nodding.

"Iz the dragon alive?" Madame Maxime asked while she and the other judges watched Harry hurry-up and recover egg and sword before the dragon effectively returned to stand albeit with shaking legs.

"I guess that answer your question, Madame." Albus answered chuckling.

" **WONDERFUL! SIMPLY WONDERFUL! WITH THIS AMAZING SHOW OF FOREIGN MAGIC THE FOURTH CHAMPION MANAGED TO GET HIS EGG AND ESCAPE THE WRATH OF A MOTHER DRAGON! I REMEMBER TO THE CHAMPIONS THAT THE SECOND TASK WILL BE HELD IN A SECRET LOCATION! WANT SOME DETAILS? THEN DECIPHER THE SECRETS OF YOUR GOLDEN EGG AND YOU'LL DISCOVER EVERYTHING YOU'LL NEED TO KNOW, GOOD LUCK!** " Bagman said cheerfully before removing the sonorous from his voice.

"Well, that pretty much closes the thing, now I need a pint." Harry said stretching with a bored yawn.

"Wanna sneak some mead in the dorms?" Midna asked curious.

"That would be lovely, want to join?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to have me drink to have your way with me?" the grey-skinned girl asked smirking.

"It's more likely that you will be the one to have her way with me,"

" _Touché_!" she answered laughing as she accompanied him back towards the hovering building of Arkadya Institute.

From the sidelines the infiltrated Death Eater acting as Alastor Moody could only sigh in relief at watching the Potter boy walk away unscathed, the plan was all about making him take part and, more importantly, SURVIVE the Tournament; the fact that the Arkadya student was capable of handling everything by himself was a literal blessing for the transformed Barty Jr.

"Only two Tasks and this is over...I just hope this won't get harder as things progress." the man muttered as he discretely made his way back in Hogwarts for a relaxing shot of FireWhiskey.

Now to plan his help for the Second Task just in case Potter didn't manage to solve the Egg's secret, hopefully Lucius should be able to get the details about that for him in the Ministry.

Once done that and completed his mission for the Dark Lord: Vacation! Sun, alcohol, fun and beaches...and complacent women.

Yes, can't forget those either.

 **Okay, another chapter done. hopefully is not so bad.**

 **Legend Of Zelda Tremor230's Style is taking long to Update and I am sorry, but if you saw the first A/N you should already know that I am not exactly "Fine" at the moment when talking about writing, especially now that Christmas is coming and my job is getting frantic in organizing everything for this HUMONGOUS day of the year.**

 **Once again, I am sorry but please have some patience; I will update my stories eventually.**

 **I should be able to be "Faster" in updating once December is over and both Christmass and New Year Eve have passed making my working schedule go back in a less stressful format.**

 **Thank you for your time, I hope you still enjoy my stories no matter their flaws.**

 **Have a nice day and if I don't update anything before that, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. ^ ^.**

 **Tr230.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Filler Chapter, expect one after the Second Task is over as well, and another once everything is done and the Tournament is over, just to warn you.**

 **I decided to try a different kind of " _Comedy"_ this chapter, if you don't like the result instead of telling me that I ruined the story and that it is all a mass of shit now, just tell me you prefer the " _Old Version";_ you would say the same thing, but without all that shit-throwing it's more probable that I will indeed hear you out and go back to the previous kind of Crack Comedy.**

 **Thank you for your attention.**

 **"You bastard"** \- demon talking / spell

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

 _"_ _Can it get any worse?"_ \- During flashback/Thoughts

 **Chapter 4: Dolores Umbridge.**

 **Arkadya Institute – Professors' Quarters – Washu's Lab -**

"Huhuhu!" the inter-dimensional academy's Technomancy and Potion Mistress was eagerly watching as the clock on her mantelpiece slowly ticked to struck the thirty minutes for her latest creation to take effect.

"Belittle technology, do we? Call it ' _Muggle contraptions sullying Potion-making'_ , do we? Then let's see how my own formula, fusing together _Mundane Medicine_ and Alchemy, works for you...I bet you won't be as constipated once done, am I right?" Washu muttered with an evil smirk as the clock signaled being 7:30 and causing her to break into a heavy fit of stereotypical Mad-Scientist Evil Laughter.

 _Sigh!_ "Send a message to Mister Albus, I fear Professor Washu is up to something," Headmistress Suliman asked to her Deputy with a tired sigh.

"I fear it's already too late, Headmistress..." the young man answered shaking his head.

 **Hogwarts – Professors' Quarters – Snape's room -**

It was Seven-Thirty in the morning and Severus Snape was taking a dump.

The creative use of drones and hidden microphones and cameras had permitted to the Arkadya Potion Mistress to know the almost-maniacally-precise schedule of her counterpart in Hogwarts so to know down to the smallest detail when and how to strike back at the hook-nosed man for every pointed remark he felt the need to make about their different views about their Art.

And since the previous day the ' _Dungeon Bat'_ had been in a fool-enough mood to not control himself and pointedly belittle her love for both Science/Technology AND Magic ( _enough to openly work to have the two things_ _finally_ _coexist_ ), the British Potion Master had called on himself her ire enough to be selected as guinea pig for her last concoction.

At the beginning it was what sounded like a far-away grumbling that had Snape stop reading the _Prophet_ to look down at his own stomach in surprise; it sounded like a whispered signal of danger, like when the summer wind bringing forth the storm wakes-up suddenly to scatter around the room the forgotten papers you left on your desk by the opened window.

As the Potion Master started wondering what was happening, the mirror in front of him dulled-out by itself and a message appeared on it as if written by a finger on the surface with the woman's name encompassed by the doodle of a heart.

' _Presenting you the result of mixing_ _ **Mundane Laxatives**_ _strengthened by Alchemy with time-delayed_ _ **Bowel-loosening**_ _Potions._

 _With Love, Washu._

 _PS: Hold-on tight, you'll need it!'_

"What the..."

Then it happened; like the rolling of thunder beyond the mountains, a veritable hurricane tore its way outside Severus' body forcing him to flat his hands on the walls to hold-on as _thunderbolts_ lighten-up the loo he was sitting on and flashes of light blew-out from the spaces around the bathroom door scaring the House Elves cleaning the bedroom away and idly resembling the feeble flashes of a welding machine left running during night-time.

"H-H-Help." Snape whimpered before his head snapped back and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream of agony.

Because it was in that already-condemned bathroom then that thunderous farts started flying around screaming their ungodly wrath to the heavens as if a huge pack of elephants had been crammed inside the two-by-three cubicle and that were now deafeningly trumpeting as one all their fear for the incoming storm.

The hurricane crashed howling and screaming on the suffocating small room rattling the door and forcing it to bend unnaturally outward almost to the breaking point making its solid wood groan dangerously as the whole room trembled once the noise reached every corner of Hogwarts, waking-up pretty much everybody.

 **Headmaster's quarters – Albus' bedroom -**

As the noise finally reached its peak even the more isolated rooms like Albus' personal quarters and the most far-away places from the Dungeons like Gryffindor Tower and the dormitories of Ravenclaw shook violently like in an earthquake throwing their inhabitants out of their beds and down the floor.

"THE GERMANS ARE BACK!" Albus yelled still asleep as he toppled down the bed and finally waking-up from the shock.

"GELLERT, GET DRESSED! THE _Luftwaffe_ is...Eh?" the old man spluttered before finally recognizing where he was.

It was not the only instance of someone mistaking all that noise for an air-raid as several Sixth and Seventh Year Muggle-born students were easily comparing all the chaos with the old War footage and War-movies some of them had seen before.

 **Back with Snape -**

Finally the explosive noises slowly started to subside making the poor man go limp on the toilet seat boneless, waiting hopeful while the remaining vestiges of Chaos faded away making him believe that whatever Sin against the Gods he had perpetrated had been finally paid as he dared to get up.

"Thank Gooooooo- AAAAAAH!" it was in that moment that the real tragedy started as he fell back to sit on the toilet once again and wait powerless for the final act of his morning of misery to end, and making everybody listening believe that Armageddon had finally come.

The crowd of people that had hurried in front of his quarters, first of all the entirety of Slytherin soon followed by Madame Pomfrey, went blew back of several meters as pure explosions and unnatural noises similar to Nuclear Cores reaching Melt-down blared from inside the bath blowing the entrance door and part of the wall to dust leaving only the abused bathroom door as the last barrier between them and enough bio-hazard to easily provoke spontaneous Genetic Mutations.

( _Luckily_ _Flitwick and McGonagal_ _had_ _actually summoned_ _ **shielding Charms**_ _around themselves and the students as soon as eerie yellow gasses_ _had_ _started filtering-out from under the door_ _since_ _the smell alone was making the walls rot, Magic enchantments on those comprised_ ).

Thanks to all that noise, for the following twenty minutes the school seemed to have been transported in Corea and Vietnam, Iwojima and Bikini's Atoll and the testing ground of the _T_ _z_ _ar_ _Bomba_ as the cacophony protracted for eternity reverberating in the long corridors without stop.

When finally silence came, the sound of flushing resounded to those poor souls like a blessing from God himself making students and professors come out from the conjured walls of sand bags Albus himself had transfigured for everybody so to watch the bathroom door finally give-in and slowly fall down like a dying warrior that had single-handedly stopped the enemy army from advancing and making more than few students actually salute the falling piece of wood like a martyr that had sacrificed its life to save theirs.

Standing on shaking legs stood the drained and emaciated figure of Severus Snape slowly limping his way towards the assembled group (and stepping on the newly-named ' _The-Door-That-Stopped-The-Smell_ further angering the crowd) with blood-shot eyes and the back of his teacher robes reduced to shreds by the fury of his bowels, unfortunately showing everybody his pale butt-cheeks as he passed by them.

"What happened?" Minerva asked worried.

"Wa...Washu." Snape answered with a feeble voice.

"May I suggest a lighter diet instead, Severus?" Albus said jokingly while straining the Elder Wand's power to its limits to vanish the abhorrent and almost-sentient smell that clung around the man.

"Screw...You." the Potion Master answered sneering, an action that evidently burned-out his last remaining energies as he fell down face-first forcing a grumbling Poppy to levitate him towards the Infirmary to check on him.

 **Later that day – Hogsmeade -**

It was raining fiercely, with each drop being big enough to be easily confused with a full bucket of water; very few people were roaming around bravely facing the horrible weather, one of them was a chubby woman wearing an eye-watering pink cardigan with matching shoes that was grumbling the whole way as she had been forced to Apparate outside the small village to make her way towards the school.

"Stupid fourth School popping-up to make us look bad, having all those French trollops and Bulgarian sons of Trolls was not enough, now we have to host dirty wanderers coming from who knows what Merlin-forbidden rat-hole. They are even hiding a fugitive Mass-Murderer and think we can't do a thing! I will show them! We are the Ministry! What we want, we get!" Madame Umbridge growled as her conjured umbrella finally gave-in making her victim of the full power of the storm.

It was in that exact moment that Abeforth Dumbledore, brother of Albus, decided that the floor of his pub was too much drenched in water and with a lazy cry of "Incoming!" blasted all the water inside his local outside in a tidal-wave that almost launched Fudge's Undersecretary to the ground drenching her from head to toe.

Contrary to what people may believe about her after seeing how she acted with Non-Pureblood Wizards and other dissidents of the Ministry, Dolores Umbridge wasn't a choleric or vulgar woman but instead had a sort-of soft spot for old people (surprisingly)…

That is why Abeforth's Great-grandmother was not included in her vitriolic tirade as soon as she got up; His grandmother, his mother, his sister and eventual cousins instead went all accounted for in Dolores ' _Genealogical Fury'_ that listed in a single breath what kind of ' _Job'_ they did, wondering aloud if they preferred working walking on the street or performing in the privacy of a brothel, their preferred services and related prices with options of discounts if the clients brought friends with them.

All with a loud enough voice to crack near windows of course.

In the astounded silence that followed, Abeforth slowly walked outside the Pub to face the woman and showing that contrary to Albus he still worked-out in his old age as his sleeves had been rolled-up to show very healthy muscles under them.

"What did you just say, you fat lump?" he asked visibly angry.

"I am the Senior Undersecretary and I demand-" Was all that Dolores managed to get out before a right-hook worthy of a World Championship contender silenced her making her teeth fly away from her mouth in a pearl-white rain.

"..." For barely two seconds Dolores watched the tip of her own nose before collapsing.

"And you are a fat Toad," Abeforth said huffing as his wand moved rapidly to modify her memories making her believe she just slipped on the wet road, luckily no-one else was around because of both weather and time, so once deposited her inside a garbage bin he returned to clean his beloved dirty glasses with a spring in his steps.

 **Meanwhile – Arkadya Institute – Corridors -**

While the impromptu intervention of Abeforth and his short temper was unknowingly helping Albus, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and a small group of students was using the lack of any outside activity due to the rain to visit the Fourth School that had been dragged in their Tournament.

"I hope our visit is not a problem, Madame Suliman, I would hate to impose." Albus said with an apologetic tone.

"You all have been very accommodating with our presence here, exchanging the gesture is nothing we feel forced to do, but common courtesy." the woman replied with a gentle smile, that unknown to the others woke-up again the butterflies in Dumbledore's stomach after decades of sleep.

"We will meet other Professors?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"The whole faculty is here as we did not select a group of students, but de facto moved the whole school. That is why one of our names is ' _The Wandering Academia'_." Professor Ganondorf replied without looking back.

"...And why then there are all those card-board boxes lying around?" Ron asked confused.

"It is always the same twenty boxes, Mister Weasley. We are being followed, am I right?" Flitwick said amused.

"Exactly." the biggest box of the group answered with a gruff voice.

"WHAT?!"

"Huhuhu! Professor John, please stop scaring our guests." Madame Suliman asked amused.

From under the Card-board Box at that came out a tall old man with an eye-patch and both camouflage gear and face-paint.

"I was just training the first year students in the beginning stages of infiltration and espionage tactics," Professor John answered lighting a cigar.

"Do not smoke inside!" Suliman ordered making him grumble and use the palm of his hand to put-out the little thing.

"Curious lessons, and are the students learning well?" Albus asked curious.

"I think I can be satisfied for now," the other answered smirking as the boxes behind the group were now nowhere to be seen.

"Bloody He-OUCH!" Ron started saying when Neville's elbow silenced him.

"I taught my students well," John replied folding his card-board box under his arm to walk away.

"That was the head of the ' _Outer Heaven'_ Guild, we found him while his base was under attack from an enemy organization and was a step close at dying, once healed we enrolled him as a Professor here; he teaches Survival Tactics in the wild, hand-to-hand combat and other than the already mentioned espionage tactics he teaches to the seventh years interrogation and data gathering." The Headmistress explained.

"Why?" Hermione asked appalled.

"The ones that join his guild come from militaristic families mostly, families where parents are deeply rooted in Special Forces or the Army and so want their kids to have military training other than common instruction so to take their place to serve their Nation, and John is an old veteran and expert in that...Penchant for pretending the others to call him ' _Big Boss'_ aside, he has the heart of a soldier." Ganondorf replied nonplussed as the group started walking again.

Soon they reached an ornate door several feet high covered in golden markings showing people sitting on benches to read.

"Our library, while on your lef-"

"Can we visit it?"

"Miss Granger!" Flitwick said exasperated, growing even more ashamed as several students of his own House added their own interest in visiting the room.

"It's alright, Professor Flitwick, I can understand the wish to learn from a new source," the old woman replied amused.

"Open up!" Professor Ganondorf bellowed while slamming his fist on the door making it tremble.

"We are Closed. W-We're are still cataloging so the place is a mess." a young man answered surprised as he peaked outside to see who knocked.

"Professor Carsen, please let us in. It will take only a minute." Madame Suliman asked.

"W-Well..."

"FLYNN!" the green skinned professor near the Headmistress growled with narrowed eyes.

"Okay! Okay! But then you will tell the Boss that I was forced to let you in." the young man answered as he completely opened the door to show a library even twice the size of the Great Hall itself where an Orang-utan was jumping between the towering, enormous book-shelves to put books back in order.

"Is that...An ape?!" Cho Chang asked with wide eyes.

"Aah, yes! Our Master Librarian used to be a human Wizard when strong wave of magic courtesy of a failed experiment of one of our Professors for an instant altered reality and transformed him into an orang-utan; back then we were much too busy organizing the lessons for the new year to properly help him get back to his original human form ( _although there is no record of his asking for help either,_ _to be honest._ ). After things settled down, we were amazed to find out that he liked being an orang-utan, so much to fight all efforts to transform him back to human." Madame Suliman answered.

"The Boss found out that opposable toes come in very handy when climbing up the book-shelves and sorting books...And a very large and strong orang-utan has more plausible arguments when talking about dog-ears and overrun return deadlines. I am here as his assistant mostly because even if retaining his intelligence as a human he can't properly communicate with others from outside Arkadya." Flynn added sheepishly.

"OOOK!" the orang-utan yelled while pointing at a stack of books.

"Yes, the compendium of medicinal herbs has not been brought back yet, I'll go fetch the students that have it once done here."

"Ook!" the monkey answered nodding.

"By now we others learned to understand what he says, so I mostly translate for outsiders and newcomers."

"But...But…He is an ape!"

"There are no rules in the university constitution or the school chart forbidding an orang-utan to be a member of Hogwarts, my dear. So I can easily guess that the same goes for Arkadya?" Albus answered with an amused expression.

"Exactly."

"You know? Pince no longer seem so bad now..." Ron muttered to Neville.

"Yep!"

"This place makes no sense..." Padma Patil muttered groaning.

It was in that moment that a small pink ball, barely above the eight inches in height, neared the group to jump and gently pull on Suliman's sleeve to get her attention.

"Can I help you, Professor?"

"POYO!" the tiny creature said huffing annoyed.

"Yes, Professor Kirby, your ' _Star Warriors'_ Guild will have that extension in budget for the end of the year Exams, so stop asking." the old woman replied tiredly.

"Po-Poyo!"

"You came to confirm this yesterday too, Professor, same going the day before that as well,"

"Poyo?"

"Yes, you did."

"Poyo..." the pink ball shrugged before walking away with a satisfied smile.

"Forget making sense...These people are completely insane." Parvati said in disbelief.

 **Some time later – Hogwarts – With Minerva and Harry – Minerva's Office -**

"So the Ministry _finally_ found-out uncle Sirius is in Arkadya?" the young man asked while sitting in front of the Deputy Headmistress.

"Yes, I too am surprised it took them this much, but in the end the news reached even them." McGonagall answered grimacing.

"And that is why you asked us to hide him well,"

"Exactly. The laws of our Ministry do not give them the liberty of storming your school to drag Sirius out nor can they force you to handle him to them as Arkadya's Lands have not extradition laws...Especially when dealing with people from other dimensions."

"But I fear there are still troubles incoming."

"May this remain between us, Mister Potter...But should the news of your uncle being imprisoned without a trial come out, Fudge's image would take a massive hit even if at the time he was not Minister himself..." Minerva answered coldly.

"So he or whoever he sends can potentially try to cover everything up by any means necessary?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly, we have had a heads-up from Kingsley Shacklebolt about Fudge's undersecretary being the one coming here in person to ' _resolve the issue'_ , and since we know she is very loyal to Fudge almost to the point of fanaticism..."

"You are almost certain she will do EVERYTHING in her power to protect her ' _Precious'_ Minister Fudge." Harry finished saying for her.

"Yes, we'll have to be careful around her once she will reach here, she may not be a powerful witch Magically speaking, but from a political stand-point she can be a fierce enemy." Minerva said worried.

"Any suggestion? Bar keeping my head low though, we are talking about Sirius here! If you suggest _that_ I will more likely have HER head fall from the neck instead of lowering mine." the young man asked with an icy tone.

"To be honest I was about to suggest you to not antagonize her,"

"Tch!"

"Consider this: If we keep our cool we will come out of this mess unscathed, the problem is that that woman is going to stay for the Second Task as well..."

"You fear she will try something with my hostage so to ' _convince me'_ to give-up Sirius?"

"We can't be sure of anything, but Kingsley more than once had expressed his mistrust in that woman, if ever...she won't do anything too open, but being on guard won't hurt us all the same." Minerva answered and in that moment a House Elf popped inside her office with an urgent expression.

"What is it, Pipsy?" she asked.

"Miss Headmistress, Master Headmaster sir reported the wards lightin' up for a Dementor's coming..."

"A Dementor!?" Minerva roared in fury.

"It's one of those positive-emotions-eaters Sirius said guard that Azkaban Prison, right?" Harry asked tensing.

"Yes, what is that...that _THING_ doing here?!" she demanded.

"We is keepin' eyes open, Miss Headmistress! Toady woman is ordering Dementor to wait hiding outside Hoggywarts's Gate for her call, miss." the House Elf answered trembling.

"So she brought one of these creatures with her in secret...She will try to have Sirius kissed without even a trial or worse, chalk it up as an unfortunate incident about one of their Dementors escaping control momentarily and _casually_ attacking him." McGonagall hissed standing up.

"And people will believe that?" Harry asked as both walked out of the office obediently followed by Pipsy.

"I fear that between the bad image Sirius has AND the control Fudge has on the _Prophet_ very few people will have doubts about it being anything else bar an incident if they want them to think that, like this they will say that a criminal has finally being sentenced while the truth remains hidden,"

"And what about us helping him?"

"You people will either be marked as accomplices or just poor victims of Sirius Black's lies...Whatever Cornelius will think will bring himself more benefits,"

"So?"

"So we will play following their rules and break them at the same time, but for now we will listen to what that woman wants. Where is she, Popsy?"

"Toady woman is in Infirmary, Miss Deputy Headmistress! She's badly hurt because she fell, she's blamin' Hoggywarts for wet road, You's wants me to take her to office?" the House Elf answered.

"No thank you, Pipsy. Me and Mister Potter we'll go there ourselves, please alert Poppy and tell her to stay close just in case and then alert Arkadya's Headmistress and Albus of that woman's arrival here and our talking with her."

"Me is doin' that imm'diately, Miss Deputy Headmistress!" the small creature answered with a curtsy before disappearing with a _pop!_ Sound.

"Keep the Mediwitch close? Why?" Harry asked.

"I do not trust you to not behead her, Mister Potter." Minerva answered.

"You believe me able to do that? Really?"

"Since I myself am having troubles not considering the benefits of transfiguring her into a full toad permanently, I can only guess how stronger the impulse of violence must be for you since it is something closely regarding you."

"Fair enough, and sadly true." the young man admitted sighing.

It was a short walk later that the duo Teacher-Student could tell they were close as they could hear Dolores' loud complains echo in the corridors coming from Poppy Pomfrey's domain.

"I am surprised Poppy is not responding in kind," Minerva admitted.

"She is a strong-willed woman then," Harry answered.

"Yes, she is. During the last War against You-Know-Who she helped way more than people believe, while she she was mostly a Healer helping us at the time, the only time the Death Eaters attacked her mid-healing on the battlefield they immediately came to regret it," the old woman answered sighing.

"How so?"

"There are spells that used when not needed make more damages than expected instead of healing, she is even remembered for her ' _Creative Use'_ of _**Skele-grow**_ Potion."

"The one that re-grows bones?"

"She discovered how to bypass the safeguard of the formula, like that if force-fed to Death Eaters it makes their bones grow without control until the subject is paralyzed because bone ends-up covering the junctions turning the whole skeleton in a single block." Minerva answered grimacing.

"Yikes, I am not going to anger that woman then," the young man with her answered impressed.

"And that is one of the gentlest thing she did, after that we simply preferred port-key our wounded in a secure location under _**Fidelius**_ , just in case she was not always lucky enough to do that to her attackers,"

"You were just afraid I would steal your thunder, Miss ' _I transfigured MacNair into a purple rabbit and it took the whole Unspeakable Department_ _a week_ _to fix him.'_ , you have always been a jealous girl." Pomfrey answered as she momentarily came out of the Hospital Wing to catch her breath.

"Taking a pause, I guess?" Harry asked chuckling.

"A very needed one, not even re-growing her teeth stopped her from talking, she just lisped her way through the whole procedure while threatening us with Aurors and Full Ministry suing because the road was so wet she slipped and slammed her face on the road." the Mediwitch answered huffing.

"Be as it may, I find it hard to believe and even then, pushing the blame on us is even too petty for an adult like her. Come along, Mister Potter, until Albus and Madame Suliman come here we both will have the dubious honor to keep that unpleasant woman occupied." Minerva said shaking her head as the three of them re-entered the Infirmary.

"If you have to keep those dirty creatures around you better make them work and keep the road clean or just throw them away!" Umbridge growled in anger as she sat on one of the beds with half her face (the bruised part) covered by a thick blue sludge to help her skin heal.

"What creatures is she talking about?" Harry whispered.

"She means the House Elves," Poppy answered.

"Ah..."

"As unpleasant as I remembered you to be, Dolores," Minerva said with narrowed eyes as soon as she laid her gaze on her.

"How dare you talk to me like that!? Do you know who I am?!" Dolores answered hissing in fury.

"I know who you are NOW, and I remember how you acted when you were a student here years ago as well..."

"What do you mean?" the Undersecretary growled-out.

"You always were one to try and suck it up to whoever had a position of authority...Like with the Head Boy for example,"

"NOW SEE HERE! CONNOR LOVED ME!" Umbridge roared jumping down the bed.

"Pft!"

"Well, not every one of us could be as perfect as you!"

"WHAT?!" McGonagall hissed.

"Ooh, yes! Strutting around as you returned to Hogwarts to be our professor's Disciple for your Mastery and acting as if you were the Queen of the world!"

"This has nothing to do with why you are here...Or the gossip about you using the broom closet on the fourth floor as your favourite meeting point for your encounters...Nor about the fact that No-one ever came there willingly."

"Eh?"

"Dolores was a practice girl," Poppy explained as the two kept remaining on the side-lines.

"...That train-wreck?" Harry asked horrified.

"Not everybody has the freedom of choice and has to do with what they can have...It would still be practice," Pomfrey answered grimacing herself.

"ENOUGH! Why are you here, Dolores?" Minerva asked harrumphing.

"Sirius Black, that mass-murderer is hiding here and the Ministry wants him back in Azkaban after he managed to come out."

"I am afraid we can't help you; Arkadya, both the school AND the land around it sharing its name, do not posses extradition laws, missy." Harry answered crossing his arms.

"The adults are talking, boy! So be silent! We may close an eye because Black has been helped by one of your teachers that he has obviously Confunded or talked into helping him; but do not test our generosity!"

"It's my uncle you are talking about, so it does concern me enough to let me take part," the young man answered with a low growl.

"I won't let an upstart Half-blood disrespect me! I demand..."

"You won't demand a thing from my student nor treat him like that, Dolores." Suliman said as she entered the room with her wheel-chair soon followed by Albus, both Headmasters showing a discreet scowl on their faces.

"You brought a Dementor here, Dolores. After what happened last year I thought Cornelius understood that I don't like those creatures around my school! I give you five minutes to send that thing back to Azkaban or I-"

"You cannot order me to, Dumbledore! As a member of the Ministry I have every right to bring with me everything I deem good for my safety!" Umbridge snapped angrily.

Putting aside the whole issue about interrupting Albus mid-speech (Last time someone tried even the House Elves protested about cleaning the resulting bloody mess) the old wizard simply silenced her with a glare and sent a **Patronus** outside the window.

"I just told Filius to deal with that thing, it shouldn't take long...Especially since I gave him permission to go wild on it." the old man said with a smug smile.

" _KYYYYYYYYYYY!_ " a shrilly, deafening scream of agony reached them barely few seconds later.

"Come back here, Coward! Come here and face me, you disgusting piece of _**# $ &%/£**_!" Flitwick voice soon followed as the minute professor clearly gave chase while falling back into Goblin language for his insults.

"Sirius Black is under Arkadya's protection under my personal request as he never went through a trial NOR was he questioned in any way, shape or form; he was merely thrown into a cell because at the time you people were in a rush to look like capturing culprits while the REAL criminals went release on the base of flimsy excuses and bribes distributed left and right." Suliman said with a chilling voice.

"So you admit of openly helping a criminal instead of being talked into it?" Dolores answered with narrowed eyes.

"I am admitting of helping an innocent man wrongly accused of something as the real traitor, the man that was the real keeper of the Potter Family location has been discovered merely last year and never captured; a man that your incompetence permitted to escape because too much eager to posture after capturing him to even remember his ability to turn into a rat." the Headmistress replied calmly.

"LIES! ALL LIES!"

"I see your blind loyalty to an incompetent bureaucrat that had somehow rose to the peak of political power turned you into a fool. It is sad, really, to see someone debase herself like that to cover the errors of a moronic Leader."

"HOW DARE YOU! AURORS!" Dolores roared as her wand moved to the Ministry crest on her pink cardigan.

"So you summoned your minions?" Suliman asked bored.

"They will take Sirius Black and we will toss him into the _Veil of Death_ , the public opinion still sees him like a Mass Murderer and a criminal and laud us as heroes, you cannot change this!" the woman replied with a crazed look in her eyes.

"You stupid woman, in the thousands of years of its existence innumerable people attacked Arkadya to take-over its walls...And all of them failed." the Headmistress answered tapping on the floor with her staff making a translucent ball of energy appear before her.

"Professor Ganondorf?"

" _Yes, Headmistress?_ " the green-skinned Professor answered immediately.

"We are under attack from foreign forces, please see to it that they are captured without killing them, ask Professor Sparda, John, Momonga and Rou to help you."

" _As you wish, Headmistress._ " Ganondorf answered as the image dissolved.

"You can't attack Aurors! We are the Ministr…" Umbridge tried answered before Albus' wand moved rapid as a flash to silence her.

"Enough, Dolores! Even I grew tired of your simpering words and dirty threats! This is a copy of Sirius' memories we took from him in Arkadya, a copy of the transcript of his deposition under _Veritaserum_ that I gave them permission to use as the Head of the _**ICW**_ and a copy of the memories of each one present there (Me, Madam Suliman, Minerva, Severus, Mister Potter, Mister Lupin and several teachers of Arkadya) showing all that through our own point of view AND a memory from each of us showing Sirius Black performing a Magical Oath confirming his innocence. Now you **will** bring all this to Cornelius and I expect to be called in an hour to have a Full Wizengamot meeting to declare him innocent and Peter Pettygrew culprit of the Potter massacre. I am even offering my help in making sure your precious Cornelius won't suffer from this travesty as my **LAST** help to him, I am tired of going around fixing his mistakes; after this he will either wise-up and become a proper Minister or sink." Albus said as his being seemed to grow enough to encompass the whole room and tower over Dolores.

"..." Glaring at him in defiance the woman simply took everything, threw it on the floor and used an **Incendio** spell to turn everything to ashes.

 _Sigh!_ "Not only you are a moron...You are also boringly predictable, Dolores." Albus answered with a cold, almost evil, smirk.

"…?" the woman simply reclined her head to the side since unable to openly ask for clarification.

"I knew you would have done that, that is why I spelled everything with a trigger: as soon as you destroyed everything a simple Magical ' _Ping'_ was sent to special wards I had set-up just for this occasion. In this very instant several copies of all those proof you idiotically destroyed have been sent to each member of the Wizangamot, the Prophet, The Quibbler, the Wizarding Radio, the Bulgarian Ministry, the French Ministry along the Spanish, Italian and Russian Ministry and our DMLE Department, a copy for each man and woman working there of course." the Headmaster answered making her pale in horror.

"Oh! I might also have added enough proofs of Cornelius' and your own hand in hiding the lack of a trial for Black into those copies to make it impossible for you and your usual source of bribes to cover you...You should have just done what I asked you, it would have saved you and Fudge many problems." he added while removing the **Silencing** **Charm** on her.

"I...I...I." the woman stuttered in horror.

"I suggest you to run back and start a very fast round of Damage Control to at least save your respective position in the Ministry. And take away whatever remains of the Auror squad with you, I will try to convince Madame Suliman to return the ones already captured tomorrow." Dumbledore muttered leaning closer to the woman to better show his twinkling eyes and merry smile.

"I-I-I'll be back!" Dolores yelled as she hurried outside.

"I will keep my eyes on you and Cornelius! If you two or anyone else try to sabotage the Second Task I WON'T be as forgiving as usual! And even if a nice piece of royal estate, the Black Lake is almighty cold this time of year for two humans to live in!" Albus answered making the woman shriek and run faster.

"What do you think, Mister Albus?" Harry asked.

"Both she and Cornelius will survive the down-fall once again, but only barely this time. Should they not learn then we of the _**ICW**_ will take the manner in our hands, I already covered their possible counterattacks to remove me from the position; but if they will be foolish enough to try something next week when we'll have the Second Task then losing an Office will be nothing compared to what I will do to them."

"Will uncle Sirius really be declared innocent?"

"If even after all I gave everybody they won't recognize their mistake...Then I suggest you to empty your families vaults here and leave England as it will mean that the whole ship is sinking and beyond repair."

"I see...Who will be my Hostage?"

"That's a surprise, my boy!" Albus answered chuckling.

"They picked Miss Raven, Mister Potter." Suliman answered smirking.

"Really, Madame! At least try to be conspicuous when cheating!" Minerva said groaning in disbelief.

"Do you mind if I return to school, Headmistress?" Harry asked with a small bow.

"Feel free to go, Mister Potter, and please do also tell Mister Black what happened here and to remain inside our school a little more and be patient, until we are sure he will be safe outside we need him to stay away from the clutches of their Ministry of Magic." she answered nodding.

"Thank you, Madame. I'll do just that."

 **Hogsmeade – day before the Second Task -**

The fourth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament was calmly moving through the crowded streets of the small village in a binge for both booze and sweets ( _as showed by the big bag filled by bottles he was carrying_ ) when his trained eyes recognized the fact that two unassuming wizards were tailing him without missing a single action of his while trying to mingle with the bystanders enough to no be discovered.

"So I have some company...I wonder what the want..." the young man muttered to himself as he took a parallel, and half-empty, street to bring his new _friends_ to a more secluded location, bristling when he caught a glimpse of the air around those men ripple to let three others return visible.

"Oh" Harry cursed lowly when he only barely dodged the first restraining spell the head of the group shoot him, giving like that the start to the real chase as the Arkadya student immediately started running away followed by the mysterious figures.

Dodging spells left and right and the summoned/conjured obstacles his new-found enemies threw his way the young man briefly looked behind himself to draw a fast Sign in the air.

" _ **Axii!**_ " he intoned making one of the men turn around to tackle his companions helping Harry gain some distance enough to turn the corner of an abandoned shop.

"Harry to Sirius!" he said to a pocket mirror he took from his breast pocket.

" **PUP! What happened?!** " the voice of his godfather/uncle answered from the other side and growing instantly worried at seeing his godson look on edge.

"Five men decided they need to restrain me with brute force, at the moment I am playing hide and seek with them, I can't tell who they work for at the moment as they are dressed in rags...Any idea?" Harry asked as he held his breath while hiding behind some crates, as one of the men was about to turn around the thing and spot him the Fourth Champion managed to stealthily throw a bottle in the opposite direction to attract the attacker away with its crashing.

" **Death Eaters**?" Sirius asked with a hissing whisper.

"I don't know, I never had the occasion to meet any so I can't recognize them." the young man answered sneering.

"What are you doing here skulking around, Stevens? Especially dressed like a common thug." a well-known voice asked curious.

"Severus?" Harry muttered.

"Secret Auror affair, Snape. Do not blow my cover or I'll spare a couple manacles for you too." the man, called Stevens, muttered in answer and glaring at the man while still holding his wand at ready.

"My apologies." the Potion Master answered unimpressed while stealing a glance to the hidden Harry as the boy used his distraction to move away after thanking the man with a thumbs-up.

"Try to not bludger it though, I still remember your work in Potions back in the days...I used to expect a bit more from a Ravenclaw student, I hope you got better once joined the DMLE." the Professor answered walking away with a short laugh so to buy Harry some more time.

"Greasy bastard, just because he has Dumbledore protecting him..." Stevens growled once the other man disappeared through the crowd.

" **So those are Aurors, can it be** **that dear Madame** **Umbridge is trying something?** " Sirius muttered as he watched through the mirror as Harry climbed a wall to hide behind it.

"Possible, that man said it was a secret Auror mission, so they will probably pass the attack on me as an unfortunate incident or even build a fake case around it to arrest me." Harry answered drawing both sword and staff out.

" **I am already contacting Amelia Bones to see how things went behind the scenes and discover if even she is helping or not, in the meantime I need you to not attack them, just run away and dodge just in case they wish to use that too against you,** " Albus' voice rang from the mirror.

"Mister Dumbledore?"

" **I called him as soon as you told me you were under attack, Remus is already moving towards you to help just in case, where are you?** " Sirius answered.

"The empty shop near Puddyfoot's bar, behind the half-broken wall."

" **Good, we'll tell Remus to join you and play diversion, until Amelia arrives DO NOT ATTACK THEM.** " Albus asked.

"Roger, I will-"

" **Reducto!"** a new voice screamed making the piece of wall explode launching Harry forward in a shower of debris.

" **Morgana's** **penchant for** **fak** **ing** **orgasms! HARRY!** " the Fugitive Black yelled in horror.

 _Cough! Cough!_ "I am fine, I think I swallowed a brick though..." Harry answered with a whisper as her moved again to hide, happy to see that both Butterbeer and FireWhiskey bottles were still intact and carefully hiding the bag as soon as he heard his attacker continuing to look for him.

"COME OUT! COME OUT, YOU DIRTY HALF-BLOOD BASTARD!" the same man growled stalking closer.

" **Either a former Slytherin student or one of them pretending to be a Death Eater** **so** **to hide everything...** " a female voice muttered coldly.

"Mister Dumbledore? I really want to hurt them now!" Harry hissed grabbing his staff with enough strength to turn his knuckles white.

" **...Change of plans, Harry, Madame Bones just confirmed her being unaware of this '** _ **Secret Mission'.**_ " Albus said growling.

" **As the Head of the DMLE Department I am giving you enough freedom to answer in kind, Mister Potter, as long as you do not kill or permanently injure them you can defend yourself to the full extent of your abilities, just leave Stevens healthy enough to talk as he was the first to openly admit his being there in full Auror business, the others I will deal with personally.** " Amelia added sternly.

"Tell Pomfrey to free five beds then,"

"... **I will award extra points for creativity, Mister Potter."** Amelia added with a vicious smile.

"COME OUT! COME OU-WAAAAH!" the thug-masked Auror shrieked when an invisible blast of air shoot him back making him tumble on the floor.

"I am here, ya bastard! You knocked?" Harry answered as he switched from signs to spells, blowing on the top of his staff and turning his breath in a thick stream of fire forcing the other to scamper away to not be roasted.

"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM!" the man said thrusting his wand up in the sky to summon his companions.

"So you decided to attack me just because that toad acting like a human couldn't accept defeat?" Harry asked faking surprise when the other four men joined him inside the abandoned shop while making sure the people on the other side of the mirror could listen.

"Sorry kiddo, but contrary to you we have to follow the orders the Ministry give us, I am sorry but you'll have to come with us." one of the rags-dressed Auror answered sighing.

"No matter what? Even if you are doing something illegal?"

"They hold us by the balls, it's either you coming with us or us losing our job." Stevens answered shaking his head.

"Speak for yourselves, I came here willingly for some Half-blood Hunting." the one that first shot the **Bombarda** Spell answered smirking.

"Me too!" another said excited as he literally drooled while watching Harry.

" **Those voices...Yaxley's son and McNair's nephew!...Rotten Bastards.** " Amelia hissed angrily.

"What's that voice?" one of the men asked confused.

" **SECTUMSEMPRA!** " the one recognized as Yaxley yelled as his spell beheaded one of the Aurors while his companion McNair caught another in the chest with a curse forcing him to puke blood until he collapsed dead on the floor.

"NO!" Stevens yelled as he barely dodged both men's cursed to roll closer to Harry.

"Don't you worry, Stevens! We'll tell everybody how _Heroic_ you were while fighting the mad Harry Potter that killed three of us in cold blood! We will even credit you for his death while crying for your sacrifice!" the other, McNair's nephew, answered with a mocking tone while pretending to catch a tear from his eye making his friend dissolve in mad cackles.

"RUN AWAY, MISTER POTTER! I will buy you time! This was clearly a trap to kill you!" Stevens said moving in front of the young man with his wand drawn towards the two madmen.

"No shite, mate! Now step to the side, I'll help ya." Harry said as he joined the man in battle stance.

"Yes, Potty! Stay!" Yaxley said laughing.

"We just want to have some fun!" McNair added.

" **Stupefy!** " Stevens answered by launching the first spell and growling angrily when it splashed on Yaxley's shield.

"I'll take Potter! You kill that Mudblood dog!" McNair said as the two pairs split to start their own Duel.

"Damn it!" Stevens cursed as his own enemy forced him to keep dodging instead of helping Harry.

"Why helping him, _Steve-poo_? We will look the other way if you step aside! We will even ignore your being a Mudblood, we just want the brat dead!" Yaxley said cackling as his **Flesh-Rotting Curse** barely missed the Auror's head.

"Who sent you?! Who orchestrated this joke of a mission? I was told we needed to stop a smuggling of stolen wands and needed him as withness!"

"Wrong, mate! It was a pretty little lie! Huhuhu! Potty-head here was the Target since the very beginning! You, Carlton and Brass were just here to help us find the brat, we would have dealt with him and you three Mudbloods once done!" the other answered amused.

" **Incarcerous!** " Stevens answered trying to tie-up the crazy Auror.

"Not like this! You have to use _This_ spell during a Duel! **AVADA KEDAVRA!** " Yaxley answered laughing in glee as the green-coloured Killing Curse left his wand.

"AH!" The man screamed in fright as the spell flew towards him only for a huge piece of wall to fly in front of him to intercept the Curse and exploding to pieces from that.

"P-Potter..." he muttered with wide eyes.

"Stop using **Stunners** and dodge instead of guarding! Take that arsehole down! Break his bones!" the young man answered as he slammed his staff down to summon a tall wall of ice in front of himself to momentarily stop the wave of **Fiendifyre** McNair launched at him and take distance.

"Enough resting, _Steve-poo!_ Let's continue!" Yaxley said shooting a new sickly-yellow curse at him.

" _En Garde!_ " the Auror answered growling, this time going for **Bone-Breaking** Spells and **Cutting Hexes** and making his enemy literally purr in arousal as he dodged or blocked them to retaliate.

 **Meanwhile – With Harry -**

"Where is Remus?!" the young man hissed as his lightning spell intercepted the whip of fire McNair used against him dispelling it.

"RUN! RUN! I want them to run before I play with them!" the man replied as his wand moved without stop to launch wave after wave of **Exploding Hexes** at the Arkadya student and tearing the whole room apart.

"Eh! They finally noticed something's wrong!" Harry muttered in sarcasm as the scared screams of several people reached inside.

"YOU IDIOT! Stop making all this noise!" Yaxley yelled furious.

"RUN, POTTY! RUUUUN! **Serpensortia!** " McNair said while ignoring everybody and summoning several snakes to block Harry's path.

"# _ **Step Aside! I can't talk with you now, MAKE ROOM!#**_ " the young man hissed making the snake scatter so to let him dodge a new **Sectumsempra** from the man.

"WHAT?!" McNair said shocked.

"Guess who is a _Parselmouth_?Me! Surprised, mate?" Harry asked smirking as the pale-green condensed bullet of Magic roughly the size of a cannonball he shoot from his staff slammed on McNair's chest launching him through a wall and outside making the few remaining people hurry away even faster.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAARGH!" Letting-out a bestial scream of mad fury from the painful fly, the man returned inside with his wand held high and every trace of humanity nowhere to be found in his eyes.

"You mad?"

" **CRUCIO!"** the man intoned making Harry stop moving as the soaring pain made his very blood burn like fire.

"SUFFER! **CRUCIO!** " McNair roared as he walked closer and renewing the curse at each step.

" **Crucio! CRUCIO!** " he kept saying with his spit flying everywhere.

Acting on instinct Harry threw the sword he had in his hand towards the man forcing him to drop the curse long enough to tackle him away.

"GUAH!" the madman groaned as he felt like the victim of a stampede of bulls as he was sent tumbling helplessly on the floor like a rag-doll.

"Tired already?" Harry asked amused as the man stood still face-down apparently unconscious.

"... **AVADA KEDAV-** AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the other answered springing up to fire the Killing Curse only for a Cutting Hex to fly inside and remove the man's hand holding the wand and making a thick spray of blood erupt from the stump.

"TAKE THIS!" the now-furious young man roared as lightning covered his staff, as soon as he slammed it down a giant lightning-bolt tore its way downward cleaving the whole construction in two to rain on McNair making his scream of agony reach everywhere leaving his barely-alive body lying in a heap and still still smoking.

"Eh! Luckily for me killing a Wizard is harder since their Magic mostly protects their body by itself...I didn't mean to overdo with that, I got carried away." Harry admitted grimacing at the sharp, pained and short breath the charred man took from time to time.

 _Sigh!_ **"Stabilize him, if he dies I won't be able to help you...** " Amelia answered sighing.

" **What about the other Auror? The Good one?** " Sirius asked worried.

"I took care of him, Padfoot! I happened to pass by and decided to join the fun!" Remus answered while sitting on Yaxley, the madman's body completely obscured by a thick cocoon of ropes, chains and other magically-conjured bindings that only the top half of his head was barely visible.

" **You okay, Stevens?** " Amelia Bones asked as soon as the pocket mirror was handled to the clearly exhausted Auror.

"I'll live, boss...What now?" the man asked panting.

" **Help Mister Potter stabilize McNair and then bring both to the DMLE, I will personally interrogate both,** " the woman answered.

"Right away, boss!"

"I'll accompany Harry back to his school instead, Albus." Remus said moving an arm or Harry's shoulders while flashing him a proud smile.

" **Very well, I'll inform his Headmistress as well, like that should she wish she will send someone else to help you two.** " Dumbledore answered with an elated tone at seeing the three alive.

"Thank you." Harry answered before closing the communication and pocketing the mirror.

"Useful trick, boy...Sorry for trying to arrest you, we were just told to bring you in for questioning about this whole wand mess as a possible witness, then Yaxley sent the distress call for ' _Auror under attack'_ and we others thought you were resisting arrest and..." Stevens said nervous.

"Everything turned to shite?" the young man offered smirking.

"Pretty much."

"We'll let Amelia deal with this, as long as Harry won't have problems for defending himself." Remus said with narrowed eyes.

"I owe him my life, I'll do my best to help him." the Auror answered sighing tiredly while moving towards the downed McNair to tie him up as well.

"We'll go then," Lupin answered helping Harry outside.

"Wait!" the young man asked.

"What?" the werewolf asked dumbfounded as he watched the other walk towards one of the demolished walls to retrieve his bag of booze and leave a bottle of Butterbeer on the top of the wall.

"Thank you for cutting that bastard's hand off, this one is on me. I owe ya." the young man said before joining his second unofficial-uncle so to be accompanied back to his school.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I got helped by a friend, Remus. I just thanked him."

Back in the alley, perfectly blending with the shadows remaining unseen, Severus Snape snarled a little at the cheekiness of the gesture before grumbling, cursing himself for getting soft and opening the bottle with an imperious jerking of his wand to take a big swing from the thing.

"I didn't do this for you, James Potter! He is also Lily's son so do not get strange ideas..." the Potion Master muttered as he returned towards Hogwarts mumbling annoyed to himself the whole time.

 **Hogwarts – Black Lake – the next day – Second Task – Outside the Champions' Tent -**

"So Umbridge covered her ass once again?" Harry asked snarling.

"Officially, yes even if barely; the " _anonymous_ " tip about you knowing something about some people selling stolen wands leads to nobody and has been openly declared void, but what nobody know is that the whole Team that had been sent to investigate had been built by Dolores herself..." Remus answered.

"So she knew that Yaxley and McNair would have paid extra _care_ when handling my arrest," the other answered sneering.

"She probably hoped that between arrest AND secretly beatings you would have been unable to attend the Second Task, thus losing your Magic. Unfortunately there are no proofs about Umbridge wishing for that to happen, as she was very fast to confirm as she told everybody she only acted in answer to the tip in her haste to bring criminals to justice herself, even if by doing that she had been forced to deal with Amelia's rage at her overstepping in her Department's affairs instead of just leaving the Aurors do their job." Lupin answered nodding.

"A violent beating, lost of my Magic and the chance of smearing my name with the well-built scandal of me helping a criminal organization to sell illegal wands, she would have loved to see that happen. She just got unlucky that those two went above the call of duty to punish me, any idea why?" Harry asked.

"Albus has a theory: since dear Dark Tosser is planning to gain a new body by the end of the Tournament, his loyal Death Eaters are already starting recruiting new people and reorganizing so to be ready the moment he calls for them, doing so in the most covert way of course...Yaxley and McNair must have enlisted those two that attacked you as future Marked members and in their excitement they believed that killing you before that would have made Voldy awfully happy."

"He would have been incredibly angry instead, he wants me for that Ritual and no-one else, even just for the meaning of revenge for that night of Halloween." Harry answered scoffing.

"Those two were barely able to keep themselves hidden as upstanding citizens even before this happened, I heard from Kingsley that not everybody was shocked about their snapping, some had already voiced worry for the way they acted when on duty."

"What about the _Seniors?_ " Harry asked.

"As I bet you can already imagine; they made a big show of being shocked by their son/nephew acting like that, casting aspersions left and right about how their ' _Traumatizing'_ period under the **Imperius Curse** managed to corrupt their beloved children into developing Death Eater ideals," Lupin answered with smoldering sarcasm.

"And people bought that!?"

"You would be amazed by what the Wizarding World is ready to believe in order to ignore their problems...Yaxley went as far as publicly disown his son for his attack on you and even express his wish for you to forgive him."

"Let me guess, as soon as the press left the bastard went reinstated into the family and simply warned to _please_ wait until the Dark Lord IS back before going _hunting_ , am I right?"

"Yup! See? You are already getting the gist of it. Those two are being shipped to Azkaban as we speak, and unless Voldy dies they will soon break free while in the meantime Bellatrix Lestrange teaches them the theory of proper Death Eater conduct." Remus answered with a mirthless chuckle.

"What about Toady and Fudgey?"

"Amelia has been clear, in private she informed them that she, the _**ICW**_ AND the Wizengamot had not made a scene for this so to not get people turn restless for their blatant abuse of power, but also warned them that their staying in the Ministry is really in danger; if they don't stay put they will be kicked out of their offices and in a cell before the Daily Prophet has even finished printing their new issue."

"They won't listen."

"No, they won't. That's why the Order of the Phoenix and You will be at ready should they try again and that will be the LAST bullshite they will ever pull, I promise you that and England's image be damned." Lupin swore with blazing eyes.

"Then step in line, I will be the first to punish them. What about this Task?" Harry asked.

"It was against the rules but Albus decided he didn't give a crap and took more precautions just in case _D_ _E_ s or Dolores tried again; he has privately spoke with the mermen inside the Lake: the Hostages are off-limits along the Champions. Whoever of them that gets talked into hurting you four or them for any reason will get the whole community evicted and forced to find a new lake to live in, and the Giant Squid has orders to grab every intruder and accomplice and throw them as far away as possible, the farthest the culprits go the more salmon he will get once the Task is over."

"Salmon?"

"That Squid loves it, we blame James for that as he was the one who introduced him to those fishes,"

"Why?"

"He had just be told Lily was pregnant and went on a presents spree in his delirium of happiness..."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Me, Sirius and Albus think you took from your mother, that's why you are so...so..."

"Normal?"

"Yes."

"Good to hear...I better go, soon I will be forced to dive in that cold lake to retrieve Rachel, the only consolation is that she had me promise that I will ' _Warm her up'_ thoroughly as soon as we are back and the Task is over." Harry said sighing.

"Oh, poor you, I don't envy you!" Lupin said smirking.

"Envy me, you horny dog! Envy me!" the young man answered laughing as he walked towards the tent.

"Nope! Sirius is still locked in Arkadya, so if Tonks dearest is really packing what I think she is...You will not be the only one warming a pretty lady tonight!" the werewolf muttered as he walked towards the stands whistling merrily while thinking about pretty ( _and kinky)_ metamorphomagus Witches.

"I feel like strangling Remus for some reason...I wonder why." Sirius muttered confused as he used the crystal ball Albus charmed for him to watch the Second Task.

 **OOKAY! A new chapter is done! Happy? I surely am! HAHA!**

 **Sorry for the filler, but I want to take it easy.**

 **Another thing, under here I am putting the FULL FIRST CHAPTER of the story that will take the place of this one as soon as the " _Champion of Arkadya_ " Fanfiction is fully, completely over.**

 **It will have a more sad/serious tone mostly (for the first time in my _Career_ here) although I may be inclined to inject a tiny bit of irony here and there just to lighten the mood, but not too much even then.**

 **It will be a New story completely, I am just putting here the thing as a Preview to see if I have to change anything before even publishing the first chapter.**

 **I really hope you won't mind, thank you for your time.**

 **Gladly presenting you:**

" ** _Tremor OP Corner: The Second Hero_ " (Title still unconfirmed and up for suggestion).**

 _ **000000#####000000**_

 _ **Fanfiction's A/N:**_

 **Takes place during Fifth Year and maybe forward. Harry is dressed like Sasuke during the " _Naruto:_ _The Last_ " movie, reason explained later (SPOILER: It's a tribute of Harry to his father figure).**

 **Please remember: I have Three challenges in my profile, please tell me if you take one or more of them, thank you.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/ Thoughts.

 _ **(Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover)**_ **: No pairing. (Harry/Sarada actually, but she won't appear here,** **okay maybe once or twice).**

 **Not very long chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Chapter 1: Summoning.**

 **London - Grimmauld Place – HQ of the Order of the Phoenix -**

In the main library of the old house of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black stood gathered the ' _fighting members'_ of the secret Militia known as ' _Order of the_ Phoenix' guided by Albus Dumbledore, undisputed ' _Leader of the Light'_.

All of them were silent as they watched a set of runes carefully drawn on a tall mirror shift and twist until the surface started rippling like water as soon as the ritual they were performing finally reached its climax.

"Here goes nothing. I am going." Albus himself said with a sigh.

"You sure, Albus? We can send someone else! I can go there myself!" Minerva McGonagall said immediately.

"Nay! I will go, you people are too soft, God knows what you will find in there!" Alastor ' _Mad-eye'_ Moody barked as he walked forward in a rapid rapping of his wooden leg.

"What if we..." a young girl with bushy hair tried saying before the hook-nosed man standing near her growled silencing the rest of her words.

"Of all the people here, you and Weasley are the very LAST that should open your mouths, Granger. If we are here it's also your own fault, so spare us further annoyances and stay silent!" Severus Snape said growling angrily.

"Yeah! Because you others instead helped!" Ron answered, yelping when the Potion Master's wand appeared fast as a flash to poke him on the nose.

"I did what I did, that is indeed true. But, contrary to you others, I actually made sure Potter always kept surviving; we hated each other, each despising the other and his mere existence, but even in our worst moments my actions or inaction never caused him ever-lasting harm. When I thought he was behind the disappearance of Gillyweed from my reserves, even if I then discovered it had been Barty Crouch Jr. to steal it, the worst I did was acting like the git he knew me as and threaten him a little, nothing more than harsh words, not even a point deducted from his House." Severus answered calmly, as if explaining what he had for breakfast that very same morning.

"And guess what happened instead when _you others_ turned on him...He died. He died with no friends helping him. I guess even you can see the difference between me and you, Weasley." he said making both teens winch in answer.

"Let's see what else he missed: No professors to turn to, as always ever since his first year." at those words Minerva too looked away.

"...And even the _Mutt_ and his Werewolf best friend failed to help him..." Snape said turning to Sirius and Remus making them look down at their feet.

"What was your excuse, Lupin? It was something regarding young Tonks here..." he said making a near woman in there cringe.

"Black has a ' _proper'_ excuse at least, as he can't take a step outside without an Auror squad jumping him...You instead just preferred to shag your girlfriend all day long...How dare your dead best friend's son ask for help to remain alive! He was just facing death in a Tournament where he was clearly under-trained and without help all the while he had the whole three schools against him...Nothing too grievous worthy of interrupting your fun, right?!" Snape said with a bitter laugh.

"It's nice to talk like that, eh!? Why you didn't help Harry then if you were so concerned?! Was it because you wanted to see James' son suffer!? To have your revenge!?" Remus bellowed in answer and blind anger making both men point their wands at each other.

"Enough!" Albus yelled making everyone stop and look at him.

"The past is the past, what happened cannot be changed! Even by Magic! Time is not a toy we can use as we wish as even Time-turners have limits nor there is a Magical way to fix this...Harry died after the Third Task when Tom used him to regain a body. We now only have a gravestone to gather our tears and sorrow, a grave that won't listen to our pleas of mercy or empty excuses; we all had a part in this tragedy and will have to live with the consequences. It will be up to him, James and Lily then to decide if we are forgiven once met them in our _Next Great Adventure_." the old Headmaster said sighing.

"He would have never accepted my help, Lupin. We both would have mistrusted everything coming from the other while Albus as a Headmaster of Hogwarts could not in good conscience help him, even if Madame Maxine and Karkaroff instead did go against the rules to help their Champion." Severus said calmly as he pocketed his wand.

"Do you think it will work, Albus?" Minerva asked pointing at the mirror with a worried expression.

"I am about to try finding another ' _Version'_ of Harry and ask him to fight Tom for us, I am not even sure that, should he accept, the part of the Prophecy detailing his being the only one able to destroy the Dark Lord still is in effect, my worst fear is that the death of _our_ Harry voided the whole thing...This of course would be not an issue if that _Harry_ doesn't even accept the request to begin with, and honestly...I don't even know how am I supposed to convince him, we have nothing to offer." Dumbledore answered shaking his head.

"We will try all the same, you old fool. I am accompanying you, two wands are better than one." Moody said marching towards the mirror.

"Talking you out of this is impossible, then come along, my friend." Albus said with a small smile as both solemnly walked through the mirror disappearing from the room.

A tense silence fell on the library then as soon as the mirror stopped rippling signaling the two men's successful passing through.

"Will the Dark Lord learn of this?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked once he felt that the silence was going on for too long.

"...I am actually trying to understand how to spin this into a ' _False Truth'_ instead of a lie since THAT would result in me dying." Severus answered.

"I don't think you will be able, that Monster can smell that sort of things a mile away, can you down-play this Harry being a threat?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"I tried it already with our own version, but even with my own not-so-gentle words he always held a certain degree of caution with Potter...In the end my open dislike for his father made me ' _Biased'_ enough to have the Dark Lord take my words with the proverbial grain of salt." the Potion Master answered shaking his head in defeat.

"I see. How long will it take for Dumbledore to be back?" the man asked.

"We can't know for certain, both will need to find Harry and then talk him into helping us, had we just kidnapped him the thing would have been shorter, but then he would have been more open to betray us instead of helping us." Hestia Jones replied.

"We will take turns in guarding the mirror and alert the others as soon as Albus and Alastor are back," Minerva said making the others nod.

"Can we help?" Hermione asked with a low whisper.

"If you have to." Severus answered sneering before sitting on a near chair with a book already opened on his lap and clearly offering himself for the first turn.

"Go eat something and rest, we will call you when we will need someone to take our place." Minerva added sitting on a desk at the opposite side of Severus.

 **A Week Later – morning -**

It was after a week had passed that at dawn Hestia's wand produced a loud, thundering _**BANG!**_ Waking-up every inhabitant of the dusty mansion.

"What the!?" Ron shrieked as he fell from his bed.

" **THEY ARE BACK WITH HIM**!" Hestia's **sonorus-** empowered voice echoed in the corridors as to answer him.

"You heard her, Ronnie. The Headmaster is back." Fred said yawning.

"They could have waited a couple of hours though..." George added grimacing at seeing that dawn was barely ' _starting'_ once watched outside the window.

"Boys please stay in the bedrooms and away from the kitchen until we finished the initial talk with this Harry, then you can approach...But you'll have to be good and do not bother him!" Molly said as she poked her head inside the room to glare at the occupants.

"Okay, mum." Ginny and the others replied.

 **Meanwhile – Kitchen -**

The unofficial ' _Meeting Room'_ of the Order was crowded as every member stood patiently waiting for Albus and Alastor to accompany their ' _second Savior'_ inside the room, each one of them cringing at that moniker and remembering the uproar that the death of THEIR Harry Potter caused in their world.

The only absent member was Severus that was mounting guard outside to stop the kids from spying, he had also decided to wait outside for after the explanations to be over so not be forced to tell everything to the Death Eaters should he be summoned by Voldemort.

"We are not switching our Harry with this one, right?" Tonks asked unsure.

"No, we are merely asking for help. Once done he will go back home with no-one making a fuss about it...Even if it pains me. But doing the opposite would be unfair to him as we...we are not his real family." Sirius answered sighing.

Every muttering of consent stopped when the door opened to let the Headmaster in with a tired smile, he was soon followed by the retired Master Auror Moody and a young man in his late twenties wearing a grey poncho-like cloak slightly-tattered at the extremities and with several chains on the front, he was also wearing sandals at his feet and purple bandages around his head while bandaged legs could be seen under his grey pants.

His eyes though, the eyes actually worried the group as he had a black one in the right orbit and a strange purple eye with concentric circles and various comma-like markings around the pupil in the left that was barely visible under a long fringe of hair that on the back he had fashioned in a loose ponytail reaching slightly below his shoulders.

"He seems older than our version...But he lacks the lightning-bolt scar." Tonks muttered confused.

"We got him from another world, it must have been a different time-line as well." Kingsley muttered back in answer making the young woman nod in understanding.

"The story behind the lack of scar is a touchy subject that I prefer leave him decide to talk about," Albus added with a saddened tone of voice.

"H-H-Harry?" Sirius asked with wide eyes.

" _A_ _nata wadare desu ka?_ " the newly-arrived young man asked with a deep voice and curious tone while scanning the whole room and the people inside with a calculative gaze.

"Eh?" the last ( _Sane and not a Death Eater_ ) Black asked back confused.

"He said: ' _Who are you?'_. He is speaking Japanese." Minerva, in her youth having traveled around the globe before taking her Mastery in Transfiguration, supplied.

"We may have some Language Barrier, Albus." the woman then added.

"I actually can talk in your Language, as long as I wear this of course. I just hoped that it would have not been necessary, sorry for the inconvenience." the young man answered as soon as he donned a simple chain with a medallion hanging from it.

"A little spell used by foreign dignitaries," Moody explained smirking.

"We took so long because we had to actually talk the Leader of his Village into letting us ' _borrow him'_ for the duration of this Mission; that man was very stubborn to deal with, honestly." Albus said sighing and summoning to himself a cup and some tea with a clear needing expression.

"Lord Hokage was a dear friend of my father, of course he was not so open at the idea of sending me into another world for an undetermined length of time."

"A friend of James?" Remus asked surprised.

" _U_ _u_ _hm!_ Not exactly, he was adopted at one year of age by a young traveling man that was about to re-enter his Village when ' _Harry'_ literally fell from the sky towards him." the old wizard answered between sips of tea.

"I go by the name Uchi...Harui Uchiha, using your naming conventions, since my father was the Heir of the Uchiha Clan in which I have been adopted into." the young man said.

"Listening to what the Village Leader said: that man described it as a flash of light, so either Accidental Magic or someone using a port-key on the child." Alastor added.

"What followed was my father Sasuke's panic attack, not that he _ever_ admitted of having had one in that moment even on his death-bed, followed by his running towards Konoha for what he believed being me undergoing a severe case of chakra exhaustion."

"Apparently in his world humans developed a branch of Magic different from our own, so while Mister Harui still had the ' _Normal'_ Magic of our people, to them he was lacking their own, usually meaning he would have died within minutes from shock." Albus explained.

"Several weeks of Chakra infusions coming from my father himself later I had my coils developed and refilled and was deemed Healthy. By that time my mother Sakura had grew fond of me enough to convince my father to adopt me...My falling on him was that way romantically seen as a sign that I was destined to be their son, especially since he always said he had wanted a son as well after having a daughter." Harui added.

"Now he has both Magic and their Chakra in his Core, they have quite the fascinating abilities I have to say." Albus said.

"And the eyes?" Hestia Jones asked curious.

"A last gift and memento of my father. I am not telling more for security reasons." Harui answered.

"You can come in, Severus. You can hear this part." Moody growled while knocking on the door to let the Potion Master enter.

Once inside both Snape and Harui locked eyes for a long instant before the Potion Master rigidly lifted his hand.

" _Uchiha Harui desu,_ _hajimemashite_ _._ " the young man said shaking the offered hand. ( _My name is._../ _Nice to meet you_ )

"AH! Yes, the spell is not perfect so sometimes it fails to translate, Severus. Just let mister Harui repeat and the medallion should-"

" _Snape Severus,_ _oaidekite ureshii desu."_ the man answered with a smug sneer.

( _I am pleased to meet you)._

" _..."_

" _..."_

 _Sigh!_ "Contrary to what you others might believe, I _**do**_ have a personal life outside Teaching and Order's missions. A Mastery in Potions needs to be maintained by updating one's knowledge in the field and they don't host conferences about that in London exclusively." the Potion Master said once grew annoyed by the long, disbelieving silence in the room.

"Nice pronunciation, mister Snape." Harui said with an approving nod.

"Thank you."

"Good! Now, the reason we are all here today can be finally disclosed, shall we?" Albus said recalling everybody to attention.

"Now that Mister Harui has accepted to join us in the War against the Death Eaters and their Master we will need to once again focus on our respective resources and abilities to stop the enemy from further amassing power."

"Remus?" the Headmaster said.

"Yes?"

"Please try again to talk the various Werewolf tribes into leaving for the time being and not join Voldemort's ranks, we may not manage to stop the ones directly under Greyback's control, but we at least need the others to not get swayed by his empty promises." the old man asked.

"I'll do what I can, Headmaster." Lupin answered nodding.

"Thank you. Hestia, Tonks and Kingsley: please try to be our eyes and ears inside the Ministry. Now that Cornelius is using Harry's death to further discredit me I can't no longer do it myself." Albus asked.

"Don't worry, Albus. We will do our best." Hestia answered with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, my dear. Hagrid is already contacting the tribes of giants around England helped by Madame Maxine, the progresses made are little and far in between, but the two seem to be sure to manage."

"Mundugus, should you manage to keep your hands to yourself..." Albus said making the rags-covered thief squirm under his cold gaze.

"TRY and keep an eye in Knocktun Alley and its more ' _secluded_ ' back-channels. They may try to corrupt you into silence...but I wish to remember you that in my youth as a Hogwarts student a tea set I transfigured took months to return to normal and I have several extra YEARS of experience backing-up my power now...You _don't_ want to see how long it would take you to return human from being a set of china...right?"

"No!" the man squeaked.

"Good."

"You others instead, please help keeping tabs on what happens in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Ministry and your own areas of influence, we need all the help we can get to win this War."

"Yes, Headmaster!" the assembled members of the Order answered as one.

"What about me?" Harui asked.

"You, well, you have another duty actually." Dumbledore said sighing.

"Something wrong?"

"Had we managed to finish the ritual and contact you just a little sooner I would have asked you to take the job as our DADA Professor, for the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes in Hogwarts...But unfortunately we have not been fast enough."

"So?" the young man asked.

"So Fudge, as I told you being our ' _Esteemed'_ Minister of Magic, managed to force me to take one of his trusty... _ehm_...how can I say this..."

"She is Fudge's lap-dog, his greatest arse-kisser and most loyal Hench-toad, Albus. Don't beat around the bush." Alastor intervened snarling.

"Y-Yes. She is a woman named Dolores Umbridge that Fudge personally sent as our new DADA instructor since Hogwarts could not find a suitable teacher for the classes...my kind-of-negative image and the fact that every year an incident strikes the one occupying said position helped in having no-one proposing for the job." Albus answered while using a small coughing fit to cover his uneasiness.

"I see...So what do you need me for?" Harui asked nodding in understanding.

"Security detail, I can justify it with saying that since the latest incidents would have scared the students into not returning we decided to add men and women to act as security...officially, in truth you and few others from the Order will make sure Umbridge and Fudge won't make too many damages to the school following the Minister's plan to keep Voldemort's return a secret, all this while also protecting the students of course." Dumbledore answered.

"That I can do as you wish, Headmaster. But please, remember the details of our contract." the young man answered with a small bow.

"Details?" Minerva asked confused.

"He will help us at the best of his abilities as long as once a week he can go back to his world since we...kind of interrupted his wedding..." Albus answered, shocking the others by turning sheepish.

"Eh?" Sirius said confused.

"We landed on his bed...During his honeymoon." Alastor answered grinning.

"Quite unpleasant, Sarada-chan was mostly annoyed at almost been interrupted mid-coitus." Harui added with a frown.

"Oh!" Minerva answered shocked while trying to ignore Sirius' barking laugh next to her.

"Not that you two had immediately stopped rutting, my boy." Albus added in discomfort making Sirius laugh even harder.

"We were close, I didn't see reason to deny my wife her... _Ending_." the other said in discomfort.

"Can we please change topic?" Tonks pleaded as her face and hair had turned dark-red in embarrassment.

"Yes, we better. Cornelius is by now at wits end believing I am trying to usurp his position as Minister of Magic, even going so far as thinking we are training the students into a sort of personal army to use against him. The death of your counterpart here was both a relief AND a perfect opportunity to further drag my name down and hide Voldemort's return into a physical body; up until last year Harry Potter was believed to be my ' _Secret Weapon'_ against the Fudge Administration, but the death of the _Boy-who-lived_ during the Triwizard tournament removed an issue and at the same time gave Cornelius further ammunition against me; it's a miracle in itself if I am still Headmaster at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what someone like Dolores Umbridge, a woman fanatically loyal to Fudge, could do to be sure no-one would damage her precious Minister. I need you to both help us fight the Death Eaters and keep Fudge's plans under control." Albus explained with a tired sigh.

"I see. I'll do my best and help you, but as I said to you back in Konoha I also wish to learn what kind of person was my alternate-self here, even just to have an idea about how my life would have played-out had I not been adopted by Sasuke and Sakura." Harui answered nodding.

"Comprehensible. Once back at Hogwarts and as soon as the lessons start me and the rest of the school staff will be ready to answer all the question you may have." Dumbledore said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you."

"Outside there is a group of kids, they used to be Harry's friends before...before the tournament happened." Sirius said with his voice turning into a choked sob as he talked about the tournament.

"Should you wish to we can talk a little. I may not be your Harry, but I can be a friendly ear; and I am sure he is not blaming you for what happened." Harui offered with a small, comforting smile.

"How do you..."

"Mister Albus told me a little about what happened, I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Sirius answered watching the young man walk outside the kitchen to explore the house.

"He seems to be a well-behaved young man." Minerva said sighing.

"The medallion makes his speech sound more elegant, being a Spell normally used in official and political meetings at its origin, but it doesn't change the meaning and feeling of his words. He saw his father die for the same illness that killed his uncle and ever since then he has took on himself to protect his mother Sakura and his sister Sarada along whoever else he holds dear, especially since his sister is also the Heiress of the Clan that adopted him while he inherited their father's fate as ' _Heir of_ _Indra'_...whatever that means." Alastor answered.

"Hey...Isn't _Sarada_ the name of his wife as well?" Tonks asked confused.

"...They are not exactly related by blood." Albus answered uneasy.

"Oh!" was the chorused answer of the assembled members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Said that the various men and women present hurried to leave the room to go through their respective jobs/mission for the Order until only Severus, Albus, Sirius and Lupin remained in the house.

"I am going to check on our guest, just in case Weasley and Granger decide to ruin this chance as well," Snape said as he got-up to leave the kitchen.

"Have faith in them, Severus. They learned from their mistake." the Headmaster said sighing.

"We'll see." the other said soon followed by Molly herself just in case.

 **With Harui – Library – several minutes later -**

The lone shinobi was calmly looking at the various books the Order had deemed safe enough to keep around with his only ' _normal_ ' eye turning completely black with a crimson-red star in its middle as he scanned the pages.

"So the Sharingan can help memorize these books as well. Useful." he muttered nodding to himself.

"Hi, mate!" Ron said cheerfully as he entered the room.

"And you are?" Harui answered without lifting his eyes from the book.

"Your friend Ron Weasley! Well, another version of him!" the red-head said smirking.

"..."

"...Well?"

"You are not an Inuzuka. You are not an Akimichi, a Nara, an Uchiha, a Yamanaka, an Hatake or an Aburame. You CERTAINLY are not Boruto or Himawari nor related to Lord Naruto the Hokage and his wife Madame Hinata or any other member of the Hyuga Clan either. So no, you are not an alternate version of anyone I know from Konoha." Harui answered nonplussed while taking a new book once put back the old one.

"Hoy! There is no need to act like an arse!" Ron snarled.

"You are part of the reason my counterpart died alone once you finished ' _poisoning'_ the minds of everyone around Mister Harry because of your jealous tantrum, so sorry if for the time being I will be careful when around you until I will have known you better." Harui answered calmly with only him noticing the rest of the teen group poking their heads through the door to watch.

"It's being an angry git part of Harry?! You others are all the same!" the Weasley boy growled angrily.

"Your temper needs to improve as you are no longer a five-years-old; as I said, if I got the details right it was YOUR jealousy the catalyst of the rest of his ' _friends'_ turning on him, not him actively cutting bridges with everyone for a reason or another. And now you are trying to do what? Do you wish to make peace with Mister Harry through me? Or to use me as a substitute for some kind of plan to appease your ego you had on-going with my counterpart here?"

Unable to answer, and barely remembering to not be able to use his wand because under-age, Ron gave a roaring scream and charged Harui with a fist held high; the other answered by calmly stepping aside ( _nose still glued to his book)_ , swiping his feet under Ron's making him fall forward and then follow immediately after with a strong knee hit to the red-head's chin making the Weasley boy fly backwards and on the floor groaning in pain.

" **Incarcer** **o** **us.** I knew you would have been the first to make a mess, Weasley. I unfortunately know you too well it seems." Severus said as his spell covered the moaning boy in a thick layer of chains while he calmly walked inside the room followed by the other kids and the other Order Members.

"You okay, Harr-Harui?" Lupin asked worried.

"Yes, thank you, Mister Lupin. In the end it was just a Civilian, in this case a barely-trained mage by law forbidden to even use his wand, against a High-Chuunin just waiting to be promoted to Jonin; defending myself was nothing too hard to do; by the way, I am sorry if I attacked him, but I needed him to stay put so I had to use brute strength. My apologies, Miss Molly." Harui answered bowing after putting the book away.

"We come in Peace!" Fred said rising his hands.

"We are innocuous!" George added.

"And you two are?"

"Gre...Fred and George Weasley. The brothers of that dumb salami down there." both Twins answered at the same time.

"Ginny Weasley, the little sister." Ginny added.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Uch...Harui Uchiha." he answered with a formal bow and a small gentle smile that managed to relax both twins and girl.

"There was no need to attack him..." Hermione tried saying.

"I won't pretend from you to like my methods, Miss Granger, but as a ninja I am trained to take every threat and attack seriously and answer accordingly to subdue the attacker; I am still human so even a Civilian could in theory kill me if I am not careful." he answered shrugging.

"Don't bother, for some unfathomable reasons Granger has set her eyes on that dunderhead so she will turn deaf, blind and hypocrite whenever he is concerned." Severus answered shaking his head.

"HEY!" the girl shrieked scandalized.

"I fear that I'll need some unbiased opinions about Mister Harry and the rest of the people I will meet then if I have to understand what actually happened in his life. Can you help me?"

"I am sure that between me and those two you will be able to have a clear enough picture." the Potion Master answered pointing at himself and then at Sirius and Remus.

"Let's go somewhere private then,"

"Later, dear. At least try to know better the others as well before that." Molly offered.

"If you insist." the shinobi answered.

"Except you...We are going to have a LONG talk about this anger and Jealousy of yours, we are resolving this problem once and for all!" the Weasley matriarch said dragging outside the still bound Ron behind her.

"Ehm...for all that is worth, not all Weasley are like him!" Fred said rising a hand with an apologetic smile.

"I am sure of it, do not worry...And sorry about the high-class speaking, the amulet can not be set on a ' _non-stuck-up'_ mode."

"Nah! It's okay," George answered grinning.

"We understand," Fred added.

"But we can try fix that if you want!" both Twins said together.

"Don't! They will probably prank you into speaking in rhyme, only using curses or barking like a dog!" Ginny said immediately.

"HEY!"

"Pranksters?" Harui asked chuckling.

"Yes," Snape answered sneering.

"Lord Hokage as well is one, so I don't mind knowing a couple experts of my age,"

"A political leader that is a Prankster? Brilliant!" Fred asked amazed.

"Can we join your Village?" his brother added with a pleading tone.

"So you spied on us again..." the Potion Master hissed making the twins pale considerably.

"Ehm...Eeeehm...SCATTER!" George yelled making the twins apparate away in great hurry.

"COME BACK HERE!" Severus bellowed running outside to catch the wayward Weasleys.

 _Sigh!_ "I'll go with him, just in case Severus murders those two...' _By mistake'_ of course." Lupin added in defeated sarcasm as he and Sirius too hurried out leaving both Harui and Ginny alone.

"So...Married?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, just recently...I can tell you had feelings for my counterpart here, am I right?" the adopted Uchiha asked back equally saddened.

"Yes, but I never had the chance to show it though."

"I am sure he would have felt honoured of it, you _are_ a pretty girl." he answered gently.

"Thanks. He was a bit dense, so I don't know how long it would have took him to notice me." Ginny answered with a short laugh.

"Can I trust you enough to give me an objective idea of what kind of boy he was then?"

"I'll do my best." she answered with a thankful nod.

 **Outside the room -**

"In the end he is trying to help her overcome the pain with the excuse of her ' _Teaching him'_ how Harry was; it seems that the two versions are more alike than what one may actually believe...Having a noble soul must be genetic then." Albus muttered sadly as he discreetly moved away from the door.

"As soon as lessons start...I'll have to give my apologies to both him and Harry, hopefully old dogs too can learn a new trick contrary to what people believe. I can only pray that when my time comes I'll be able to earn forgiveness for my foolish mistakes..." the old man said to himself.

"Sure as I have Magic though I won't make the same mistakes. I killed Harry through my own hype and blindness, but this time things will go differently." he then said with fiery determination.

 **Hogwarts Opening Feast – Great Hall -**

The Great Hall was filled by students intently waiting for the Sorting to finish so that they will finally be permitted to eat as most of them were looking wishfully at the empty plates in front of them, when the last student finally got Sorted and the Headmaster got up to address everyone present every murmuring stopped to listen what the old man had to say.

"A new year is starting and once again you all came here to study and perfect your magical abilities so to one day leave the nest and become the new generation that will have the Magical World move forward. As you can see we, once again, have a new instructor of _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ , Madame-"

" _Hem-hem!_ " said woman, and we use the term loosely for she resembled more an anthropomorphic toad wrapped in a too-tight ugly pink cardigan, interrupted Albus clearing her throat while standing up.

Putting aside the whole issue about interrupting Albus mid-speech, what followed was the sickly-sweet, patronizing introduction of herself as DADA Professor, enriched by five minutes of brown-nosing about how generous Fudge was to offer ' _his best man'_ to give the students proper instruction AND someone to keep them safe at the same time, that had instantly put her near the top of every student's ' _Shit List'_.

(Still second place though, Severus Snape was still on the top of that list, and curiously the Potion Master was smugly proud of that for some insane reason).

As the Professor body started growing rest-less at the endless and boring speech, and worried as contrary to Umbridge _THEY_ could detect the spark of rebellion taking form in the younger years' eyes along the more **murderous** one appearing instead in the eyes of the older students, salvation came with the doors of the Great Hall opening wide to let several Auror-dressed men and women marching inside in formation with at its head Harui Uchiha himself, face expressionless, and still sporting the same clothes of his father Sasuke and both **Sharingan** and **Rinnegan** drilling holes in the heads of everyone present.

"Aah, yes! As I was saying before being interrupted..." Albus immediately said as he ' _gently'_ shoved Umbridge back on her seat.

"As a way to further reassure both you and your families, me and my fellow Professors talked with Madame Bones at the DMLE to gather several Aurors to act as security that will patrol Hogwarts both inside and outside, those two dozen gentlemen and gentlewomen will divide in two groups, every time randomly formed, and cover 24/7 the school-ground...I am sorry if this may mean that Pranksters will have an harder time, but if you are true professionals then I know you will manage all the same to make our days more lively." Dumbledore offered with an almost-mischievous smile that lifted the veil of anger the previous speech had cast on the Hall.

"Ah! You might also have noticed the curious-looking young man that walked in with them," the old man added as by now Harui had walked up to the table to stand behind Albus' ornate chair while the Aurors had moved to stand at focal points around the Great Hall to better survey everything.

"He is Harui Uchiha, a gentle soul that accepted coming here from the far-away lands of Magical Japan to lend a hand in reinforce Hogwarts' safety as a form of cooperation between our two Nations, he speaks English fluently so have no fear to ask him for help...Whenever you see him of course as he has the quite-annoying habit of disappearing whenever one looks away. Quite unprofessional I have to admit, but we all have our quirks."

To the students shock the young man had indeed disappeared as soon as they had looked at Dumbledore, although some indignant Ravenclaw student was heard angrily yelling curses on the line of " _How did he bloody do that?! I was looking directly at him!_ ".

"Be reassured that we had run a throughout background check on him, you can trust him. I just ask you to not inquire about his eyes or his uncanny resemblance with the late Harry Potter, he seems to find both issues quite annoying, and I would hate to have my beloved students show such a lack of tact and good manners. Said this, let's enjoy our first dinner together as a way to start this school-year in the right way!" the Headmaster concluded as the plates finally filled themselves.

"You interrupted me," Dolores said with narrowed eyes.

"And you did the same to me...You mean it was not a challenge about who could interrupt the other better? Then I am deeply sorry as I misunderstood the situation." Albus answered with a very convincing contrite expression.

" _UMPF!_ And what about that dirty-looking stranger? You had to call a foreigner? And an homeless one?" she then asked sneering.

"I happen to be here AND economically well-put enough to say that at least _I_ do not buy my clothes in the discount bin like you obviously do on a daily basis; and by the way, talking bad about the others require the target to NOT be within ear-shot, even amateurs know that." Harui answered from behind her making the woman shriek and jump on her chair at his sudden reappearance.

"YOU! I AM-"

"Please behave in a professional manner, you both risk ruin the reputation of both Ministry and Japanese Government." Minerva hissed, the toad woman not seeing how the Transfiguration Mistress was eyeing the kunai Harui had left slip in his hand as soon as the woman turned around to glare at him.

"Tch! Cornelius will hear about this!" the woman growled before attacking the food in front of her.

"Please do not kill her...Or at least don't do it in front of everybody." McGonagall whispered in his ear.

"Shall I make it look like an accident when the right time comes?" he asked back seriously.

"...That would be better, yes." the Scottish woman answered after a short pause in which she looked at Dolores better.

"Understood, I'll wait for your order of termination then," Harui answered before starting a slow walk around the four tables to better know the students.

"What have you two talked about?" Dumbledore asked curious.

"Personal matters, Albus. Nothing to worry about," Minerva answered with a gentle smile.

"So she has a nasty side as well, very nice to know." Snape muttered in cold amusement making Flitwick near him shiver.

 **Omake – Who was that weirdo? -**

 **Hogsmeade -**

The broken forms of the attacking group of Death Eaters was littering the street in a groaning mess of broken bones moaning in agony; a think puddle of entrails filling the empty spots coming from the dead giants that had acted as front-fighters and had had the misfortune of being Harui's first victims.

There were even a couple of werewolves, but whatever remained of them was rapidly turning to ashes as eerie-looking black flames were burning their corpses down to nothing.

"This should be the last one," Harui said in grim satisfaction as he took a kunai out of a DE's head in a tiny spurt of blood and grey matter.

It was the slow, mocking clapping that alerted the young man about a new threat joining the scene.

"My-my! When one of my men came back scared about Dumbledore's new pet killing all of them I was furious, but I can see that you do have some decent talent...A pity that I'll have to kill you. **Avada Kedav-** ".

" **Tsukoyomi.** " Annoyed by the cliché bad-guy speech Harui simply locked eyes with the weirdo and sent him screaming in agony down on the floor in an heavy fit of seizures and screams of agony/horror.

"M-M-MASTER!" the one accompanying the strange snake-faced guy ( _and he himself looked strangely similar to a rat, Harui noticed)_ yelled making both disappear thanks to one of those Portkeys he had heard Albus talking about.

"HARUI! You okay?" Albus asked as he and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix finally joined him after scaring their share of Death Eaters way.

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately one of them escaped, but for a good while he won't be a menace, I give him three weeks before your Magic manages to snap him out of my **Tsukoyomi** Jutsu." he answered annoyed.

"Ouch!" Hestia grimaced, having being informed like the rest of the Order about the effects of that Technique by Harui himself.

"Who was that poor sod?" Kingsley asked sounding almost sorry for the poor bastard.

"I don't know, he said those were his men, he lacked a nose and talked with a hissing voice...Along having a very pale skin and talking as if he knew you very well, Mister Dumbledore. Was he a lieutenant of your Dark Lord? I should have caught him."

"..." A disbelieving silence fell in the group at that.

"Did...Did one of them call him _Master_ or _My Lord_ perhaps?" Albus asked faintly.

"I think I heard that rat-faced fellow call him like that, but I am not sure as he fumbled his words a lot in his haste to run away with him. Why? Was that weakling close to your Voldemort man then? And by the way, I am still waiting Mister Snape to give me a proper description of the Dark Lord, if I have to help I will need to know what he looks like." Harui answered in honest confusion.

"..."

"...I...I will go back to Hogwarts if you need me, I am somehow feeling like I should celebrate for making that snake-faced fool suffer...I wonder why..." Harui said unnerved as every eye of the Order members were unblinkingly following his every move until he finally snapped and simply ran away at top speed towards the school.

What did he do wrong? Was he not supposed to incapacitate that idiot like that? Maybe they wanted him to take that man alive for questioning? Or he should have killed him instead? He had not been instructed to be gentle against someone looking like that...So what was their problem?

"Bah! Wizards...I am starting to think they lack common sense." Harui muttered to himself in defeat as he hurried away.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?!" he finally heard the Order members yell as one as soon as they recovered from their stupor.

 **Inside Voldemort's Head -**

"I love you!" a teddy bear said.

"Let's be friends forever!" An Unicorn added.

"Hug me! Hug me! Hug Me!" a fairy said hugging the Dark lìLord's head.

"FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP!" the cute, adorable, fluffy animals chanted as one as they danced and played around the bound Tom Riddle while putting crowns of flowers on his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Dark Lord shrieked in agony as the torture of _Goodness_ kept going and going and going without stop...

 **There it is, the preview of my next story to cover the completition of Arkadya, I hope it was worth the effort.**

 **Thank you for reading this as well, I'll see you others around the Net. Byeee! ^ ^**

 **Tr230.**


End file.
